


Twice a Month I Fall In love

by MsMK



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Body-switching, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Literally a drabble series of several 1000 word drabbles from my tumblr, Love Triangle, Multi, Multiverse, SF!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, SF!Sans and reader are like siblings, Those last three aren't big but they're important, US!Papyrus/Reader - Freeform, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK
Summary: There's nothing quite like when you're in Mutt's body. You're strong, you're fast, you're tall...But now that he's on the surface, there's a million new challenges between you, him, and happiness--Why do you switch like this? Why is is suddenly more frequent? Who's all these other Papyruses...Pa..pyri...walking around?And what are you going to do if this "curse" ever breaks?





	1. Double Time/Double Time pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is a drabble series I have going on my Tumblr, and it's pretty far in now so I figured I would combine some pieces to make chapters. Please keep in mind the pacing is meant for drabbles, and if you'd like to experience it as it comes, please visit [my tumblr!](https://msmkcreates.tumblr.com/)

You could tell before even opening your eyes that it had happened again.

The room was cold, and smelled like barbeque sauce and sour clothes. An experimental twitch gave you the click of bone instead of the feeling of skin. You sighed, opening your borrowed eyes--sorry, sockets--to the darkness.

This marked the third time, which means you were correct--it was happening every other Saturday, now, rather than once a month. You had switched bodies with the skeleton monster again.

It wasn't that you really minded being in Papyrus’ body for the day, so much as you minded having to  _ be him _ . His brother was a tyrant, his life was dark and painful, and as you had learned from your first few years of doing this every month, it was better to simply pretend you knew what you were doing than to get upset about it.

But, you noticed, since it was happening more often, that things had shifted.

Firstly, monsters were no longer underground. The sun peeked through the blinds, and you felt the relief in his body at the feeling of it on his hand. You had seen on the news, in your own body, that monsters had appeared from beneath the mountains, so that was no surprise.

A muffled drawl managed to waft through his...through  _ your _ closed door.

“hey, mutt, you gonna sleep all morning?”

You sighed and scratched... _ your _ skull. It's easier to think of it as yours for a day.

“i'll be out soon. sorry.”

Your voice was deep and rumbling, something that may have scared you once but had begun to be a comfort to you. After three years of switching bodies with him once a month, you suppose there was a mysterious sense of familiarity in it all.

Especially now that there were so many more skeletons than just your Papyrus and Sans.

Perhaps that’s why the switch is more often now. Maybe you’re responding to his discomfort amongst all these others. Or maybe it’ll keep getting more frequent until you switch for good, or maybe you’ll get so frequent until it suddenly stops. Who knows.

Papyrus--Mutt, you had to remind yourself, since that was his nickname now--had left his notebook on the bedside table. This and the one on your own bedside table were how the two of you helped each other cope in your bodies, sort of diaries so the other knows any new developments. You picked it up quickly, sitting up to read it eagerly. There’s a sense of connection in his handwriting, even though you’d never actually spoken to each other in real life.

 

**_on the surface with the others still, obviously. no resets anymore, not sure what that means._ **

**_stay away from boss (spiky papyrus) bc i played a very unappreciated prank on him last night._ **

**_hey, question--i think we’ve been doing this long enough that i can masturbate in your body, right? might be a good chance to learn what humans like._ **

 

You chuckled a little at that. You had certainly had the same thought, especially since the time you had switched when he was in heat--that was an interesting experience.

You picked up the pen and wrote back in your own curly handwriting.

 

_ Only if I get to touch you, too. _

 

And then it was time to be up for the day, and pretend to be him.

* * *

Sans--er, Black, as the others called him--took one look at you when you entered the kitchen and made an annoyed face immediately.

“YOU AREN’T MY BROTHER.”

“sorry,” you offered quietly with a shrug. Black was used to this, but it never annoyed him any less. Especially since the others appeared.

“WHATEVER. YOU COULD AT LEAST TRY TO DRESS LIKE HIM NEXT TIME.” He scoffed, but it lacked the bite that he usually leveled on you when he did think you were his brother. Maybe he’s softening up to you? “STAY AWAY FROM THE ANGRY ONE. I WON’T HAVE YOUR INEXPERIENCE WITH FIGHTING GETTING MY BROTHER DUSTED LIKE THIS.”

“i will. i mean, i won’t. uh. get him dusted.”

“MUTT! GOOD MORNING! YOU’RE UP EARLY!”

You couldn’t help but smile up at the sweetheart as he entered the room, the one that had been allowed to retain the name “Papyrus”. He did look like a clean, soft version of your switch partner, and he was always kind and soft as he looks.

“am i?” you asked.

“AND YOUR CLOTHES ARE CLEAN! THAT’S WONDERFUL!” He continued, referring to your outfit. Hm. So that’s what Black meant by dressing like Mutt. You suppose this was cleaner and more nicely matched than he would probably normally wear. “TODAY MUST BE A GOOD DAY FOR YOU!”

“an interesting one, sure.”

Names were still hard for you, so you tended to stay quiet at meals, and by lunch you realized that wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary. The only thing that got you was when the other one with a collar made his sex jokes, he’d laugh and look at you--you supposed Mutt normally laughs along. What was that one’s name? Red?

In any case you tried to make yourself as invisible as Black would let you, still not sure how the house worked.

Your day went by slowly, but it went.

* * *

“hey, what's wrong with mutt?” Red asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder to where Mutt was reading quietly on the couch.

“HMM? OH, PAY HIM NO MIND. IT HAPPENS ONCE A MONTH OR SO. HE'LL BE NORMAL IN THE MORNING,” Black said vaguely, dunking the dish in his hands into the water again. Nearby, Stretch straightened up a bit, clearly listening in. “DON'T GET ANY IDEAS, THOUGH--I'LL DUST YOU BEFORE YOU CAN TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM.”

“wasn't plannin’ on it,” Red grouched, immediately sour from the interaction. “jus’ wonderin’.”

Stretch looked at Mutt curiously, recognizing the book in his hands. He could have sworn Mutt had said he hated fantasy, and especially didn't like reading things Stretch himself had written--he wondered what the sudden change of opinion was about.

“hey. mutt.”

Mutt looked up from his book as Stretch approached. “yeah?”

He hesitated, a little surprised at the lack of demeaning nickname and the actually relaxed posture he'd never seen on his counterpart. Even his eyelights were fuzzier, nicer, more inviting...and white.

“uh. just thought i'd see how you liked the book.”

Is he seeing things, or did Mutt just...light up? His shoulders lifted, he smiled, and Stretch felt...supremely uncomfortable.

“it's really good. have you read it?”

Stretch snorted, and when it seemed like Mutt didn't understand why it was funny, he coughed. “uh. i wrote that one.”

“woah, really?” Mutt asked, closing it and checking the author name. It was a pen name, but close enough that it was reasonable. “that's amazing. I could never...uh, i mean, writing's pretty hard.”

Stretch sat slowly, noting that Mutt withdrew his legs to tuck under him and make room, whereas normally he would literally just kick him back off and stretch out.

“it's alright. some things come to me easier than others,” Stretch said with a shrug. “you should know. you write poetry, right?”

“i do?” Mutt asked, eyes flicking past him towards the kitchen. Stretch turned and saw Black turning around to face the dishes again. “i mean. i do.”

“MUTT!” Both Stretch and Mutt jumped as Black addressed them suddenly. "THAT DOCUMENTARY ON SQUIDS IS ON NETFLIX AGAIN. I KNOW YOU WANTED TO WATCH IT SO NOW IS THE TIME BEFORE I TAKE OVER THE TELEVISION!”

Mutt seemed relieved for the distraction, and mumbled something as he fumbled for the remote.

Stretch leaned back, ready to settle in for said documentary. Mutt was acting really strange, and he wanted to puzzle it out--Black says this happens about once or twice a month?

There has to be a reason.

* * *

Double Time pt. 2

* * *

 

Mutt knew before he opened his eyes you had switched again.

He thinks he caught on faster than you did, that it was happening twice a month now. It didn't matter to him, either way, but...he certainly hopes that you're staying out of trouble in his body. He doesn't know what will happen if either of the bodies dies like this.

He sat up and immediately looked down, completely unashamedly checking you out. You'd gone to bed in a tank top last night, and your hair fell is a messy fan in front of your--his face? It's easier to just pretend it's all his when you switch.

He had realized very quickly back when you first started switching that you were a quiet, reserved person. Not that he wasn't, but finding something that suited his fancy in your closet was sure to turn heads in your house and among your friends.

Human girls were always so squishy and nice, he thought, giving your breast an uninhibited squish as he reached for your journal.

 

_ Big physics makeup test at the college today at 11. Here's hoping it's you and not me! _

 

He chuckled at that, fingers trailing over your curly handwriting. He'd helped you pass a few tests before, seeing as you were quite hopeless with math and science.

Your handwriting was comforting. Your scent, something feminine and fresh, a little like the trees in the forest underground but without the stinging smell of dust, was something he'd grown to adore.

He picked up your phone and swiped your lock code, frowning when it didn't work. He consulted the journal.

 

_ Had to change my swipe code bc Zack figured it out. _

 

And a diagram of the new one. Your little brother was getting smarter, this was the second time in as many months.

He found your pajamas acceptable and didn't bother changing, swiping to check your text messages. He loved snooping in your life when he was driving, and you never seemed to care when he did. He's sure you do the same.

A few emails from monster rights groups, thanking you for donations and info, thanking you for participating in protests. He smiled a little at that.

Several texts from someone named Gregg, who needs to be taught how to talk to girls from the looks of it.

He dialed his brother's number and ran one hand through your hair, wondering how you get by being so short.

_ “HELLO? MUTT?” _

“I take it I'm already awake over there?” He asked, your melodic voice hardly surprising him.

_ “YES, SHE IS. I WARNED HER TO STAY AWAY FROM BOSS LIKE YOU ASKED, BUT APPARENTLY I SHOULD HAVE WARNED HER ABOUT SOMEBODY ELSE.” _

He paused, fingers tangled in a particularly nasty knot. “...She didn't get in a fight, did she?”

_ “HARDLY. YOU KNOW I'D NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN.” _ Black shuffled and he heard a door shut.  _ “IT'S THAT FLUFFY VERSION OF YOU, THE WRITER. THEY'RE TALKING BOOKS AND SITTING ON THE SOFA WATCHING DOCUMENTARIES TOGETHER.” _

Something possessive reared its head in his chest, and he immediately punched it down, shutting the bathroom door behind him and looking up at your face in the mirror.

It wasn't easy to bypass the instinct that you were...his. He knows everything about you, he knows you more intimately than your friends. He's spent 1/30th of the last three years being you, so sometimes it's easy to forget that you'd never even met.

“Well, that isn't so bad. Let them.”

_ “BUT YOU KNOW SHE ISN'T LIKE YOU! SHE'S MAKING YOU LOOK WEAK!”  _ Black protested.

“Then when I wake up back in my own self, I'll correct that,” Mutt said. “It's fine.”

Black was silent on the other end, and he heard a small sigh.  _ “JUST...HURRY UP AND LET IT BE TOMORROW. I PREFER YOU HERE.” _

“You and me both.”

* * *

“You're the other guy, aren't you?” Zack asked, the moment he stepped off the bottom step.

“'Fraid so, buddy,” Mutt said, patting your brother's messy brown curls.

“Good. She was being annoying lately anyway,” the kid grumbled, turning to his cereal. “Wanna play some Smash Bros once you're done earning her degree for her?”

“You know, a 12-year-old really shouldn't know so much,” he joked. “Sure. When I get home. The folks around today?”

“Dad's on a business trip. Mom's at her new place.”

Mutt hummed, hiking your bag up higher on his shoulder. Your folks were in the middle of a divorce, and he could see that Zack was getting more cynical every week. Sometimes you even wrote about it in your journal.

He hated seeing your brother this way. It reminded him too much of his own failures as a brother.

“You got school today?” Mutt asked. He shook his head. “Pick you up after I get done with the test and I'll take ya to the arcade. How's that sound?”

“...alright,” Zack said with a little smile. “But you have to sit at least three machines away from me so nobody knows I'm there with my sister.”

“Deal, kid.” Mutt offered up his fist, delicate fingers with well-kept nails curled into themselves, and Zack pounded it without thought, and both of them made explosion noises.

“Later, not-sis.” He said.

Mutt chuckled.

“Later, not-bro.”

* * *

“So what's up with this Gregg guy?”

Zack shrugged, turning his steering wheel quickly to try and get a jump in Mutt in the racing game they were playing in the corner of the arcade. “Some guy friend of hers. I don't like him.”

“No?” Mutt asked, pumping his brakes subtly to give Zack just enough edge to pull ahead. “Why not?”

“He's an asshole.”

Mutt chuckled. “Language, kid.”

“He is!” Zack insisted.

“Alright, so who is he?” He's sure he heard that name before.

“He's the guy she was dating last year. Dad made her break up with him. I'm not supposed to know why, but she came home from a date with a big bruise on her face.”

Mutt's hands clenched the wheel, remembering now where he'd heard the name. For a few months he'd seen the name everywhere in your room, and then suddenly one month your note had simply said:  _ If Gregg calls, never answer it. _

“But Gregg still hangs around?” Mutt asked carefully, and Zack nodded confidently.

“He's just so pushy and obnoxious,” Zack sighed. “He tries way too hard to be nice to me. Like he's…”

“Fake?”

Zack nodded as he slid into first place. “YES! In your FACE!”

“Heh, got me again, bud. Come on, let's get some ice cream.”

It was easy enough to bribe Zack into bed early, so he slipped out the front door and down to the corner store, where he'd asked Gregg to meet...you.

“Hey, cutie, how's--” Gregg cut off as Mutt grabbed his hand and twisted it, grabbing the front of his shirt in your tiny hand.

“Leave me alone.” He said quietly. “Don't text me, don't call me, take a fucking hint and get the hell out of my life. If you aren't gone by this time two weeks from now I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat. Clear?”

Gregg's eyes flicked to his bending fingers and the twist in his shirt that was starting to choke him, and he wisely nodded, so Mutt dropped him.

“Good. Glad that's over.”

As Mutt made his way back home, he wondered if you would be mad at him for doing that. He'd better make note of it in your journal, at least.

He glanced in the hallway mirror when he got in and paused, seeing your eyes shining back at him. Tomorrow he'd wake up back in his house, and you would wake up in yours. He could leave you his number or address but…

...he wants to keep you away, keep you to himself, for just a little bit longer.


	2. Stretch the Detective, the Accused, and the Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch is quick to figure you out, but it doesn't mean things are smooth sailing for him.

* * *

 

Stretch the Detective

* * *

Stretch knew he was staring, and Mutt caught on pretty quickly. Most days he received a wink and a lewd gesture with two fingers and a tongue, and he mentally crossed off another day, still trying to map Mutt's weird mood pattern.

The next time he started acting strangely, Stretch noticed right away.

“you feeling okay this morning?” He asked as soon as Mutt walked in, humming idly and dressed in carefully rumpled clothes. His posture was soft and he seemed to be making himself smaller, and instead of ignoring him, Mutt smiled.

“just fine, thanks...stretch.”

If he had eyebrows, he was sure they would have jumped off his face. No cheeky comment, super polite, and a genuine smile that made him look almost as soft and innocent as Papyrus?

“...okay.”

Jeez. Intelligent, Stretch. Why don't you just try and communicate using grunts and arm movements?

“MUTT. OVER HERE, NOW!”

Mutt looked over his shoulder at Black, standing by the back door and tapping his boot impatiently. “...sorry. gotta go i guess.”

“...yeah.”

He watched as Mutt walked over to Black, and observed with amazement as Black's bristled exterior melted, a soft gaze of affection and pity falling on his brother as he actually _untucked_ his shirt for him and said something in a low voice.

He made a mental note--every other Saturday there's something fucky going on.

* * *

You tried to tuck your long limbs beneath you, but it just wasn't comfortable. You sighed and tried another position, and then another.

How does Mutt ever sit or lay down everywhere when he's too tall for any bed and too gangly to sit cross-legged? Black glanced over at you from where he was walking by, but said nothing, only tapping your shoulder encouragingly.

You opened Mutt's journal, hoping to find a few answers to the questions you'd written down last week.

_ So why are there so many of you guys now? I thought you were the only skeletons? _

**_shenanigans. it's boring to tell the how. watch yourself, though--there's more to these guys than you think._ **

You hummed, displeased by that answer. You went to the next one.

_ The other one, Stretch. He looks at me sideways when I'm here. Like he thinks I'm weird. _

**_that's just his face. does it to me too. keep your distance and you'll be okay._ **

You sighed. You don't really want to keep your distance, though. He seems a nice enough guy, and for the past few weeks he's greeted you like clockwork every morning you wake up here. Does he do that every day? Or has he figured you out? For some reason Black thinks you should keep it to yourself.

So you do. Despite wanting to talk to Stretch like a normal person. You have a lot in common, so it makes it difficult not to be very...you. In fact, there's a few people in his house that you find yourself wanting to hang out with more, but Stretch is definitely the most prominent.

“hey.”

Speak of the devil.

“hey,” you answered weakly, scooting over so Stretch could sit next to you. You quickly shut the journal, and it drew his eyes right to it.

“...poetry?” He asked, a lilt of teasing to his voice. “can i see?”

“no.”

He raised a brow bone. “no it isn't poetry or no i can't see?”

“neither. uh. both.” Intelligent, you thought. You brought the notebook up and hid behind it for a moment, breathing deeply. “...personal journal, is all.”

You peeked over the book, and Stretch was making a face between contemplation and disbelief.

“you aren't mutt on these days, are you?”

You blanched, setting down the book. “...that obvious, huh?”

“like a white suit against the pavement,” he said. “so...alternate personality or...something?”

You dropped your voice to a tiny whisper. “no, uh...more like body switching. but i'm not supposed to tell...sans is--er, black is afraid people will take advantage of me while i'm unable to fight back.”

“been goin’ on pretty long, huh? since you call him sans.”

“yeah. three years.” You scratched your chin, wincing at the sound of bone-on-bone. “pretty weird, right? we've never figured out why it happens. just does. more frequent lately, though.”

Stretch hummed, leaning back in his seat. “well, don't worry. secret's safe with me, i won't let them hurt you. s'nice to have someone who actually likes to talk about literature.”

“you know he refuses to show me his poetry? i even asked him in our journal and he ignored me.” You chuckled, tapping your journal.

“don't think anyone's seen his poetry but his brother, so that isn't so weird.”

Silence fell as the chuckles died out, and Stretch looked you over. Knowing for sure that it wasn't Mutt, he wasn't sure how he had ever doubted that was the case. You're so soft-spoken, and everything about your form screams gentle. Whatever kind of guy you are back home, you must be a hit with the ladies.

“so, uh, the switching.” He asked slowly, and you looked up expectantly. “has it ever happened with anyone else?”

“mmm...no. just me and p...me and mutt. we think it must be my end, though, because we clearly live in different timezones and we don't switch back until my body falls asleep.” You scratched Mutt's skull, something that's clearly a habit in your body, and wince once more at the sound of bone-on-bone.

“you keep scratching.”

“nervous habit,” you admitted. “uh...nobody's ever picked up on this besides sa...besides black.”

“i'm a little bit more similar to mutt than i think either of us really want to admit,” he said, leaning back. “we have similar habits and mannerisms...ones you don't share, for obvious reasons now i guess.”

“yeah, black says i make mutt look weak.”

Stretch chuckled. “you give off a very gentle vibe, sure. not sure that makes you weak.”

“what is he normally like?” You asked, turning more toward him and leaning forward.

“who, mutt?” He watched as you nodded, Mutt's eyelights shining with curiosity. “hmm. well, he's quiet. but even when he's slouching he kinda has this 'fuck with me’ energy. he makes a lot of dirty jokes. he doesn't mean to but he usually kinda glares at everyone.”

You chuckled, and it was so much softer than the dark chuckle that his counterpart usually used. You hid the laugh a little behind your notebook, and for a moment he couldn't help but think you were just…

...so cute.

“well, he sounds pretty much like i imagine him.” You glanced around, as if checking for people, and then leaned closer.

Stretch found himself leaning closer eagerly, a little bit warm in the face.

“tell the truth--what do you think i normally am when i'm not here?”

“oh, uhh…” Stretch looked you over again. “probably not a monster, so...human? early twenties. girls must love ya.”

“i  _ am _ a girl,” you snickered, leaning back as he gaped at you. “hard to tell when i'm driving this guy, isn't it?”

Stretch felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. “no, it, uh...i totally knew that.”

You reached out and shoved him slightly. “liar!”

He moved with your hand, chuckling nervously.

Oh no. He thought he liked you before, but being so natural now that he knows? Joking and teasing and being all...soft?

He's falling hard for the person in Mutt's body.

* * *

Stretch the Accused

* * *

Mutt took a deep breath, fingers running over the page.

He had to remind himself you weren't his. He's never had a claim on you, never actually spent time with you. Never marked you, despite how much he wanted to.

Even so...

Your curly handwriting in his journal still kept him up at night.

_ Stretch is pretty smart, he figured me out really easily. I'm sorry, I know it was supposed to stay secret. _

_ But I don't think he'll do anything about it--if anything, it's nice to have someone other than Sans to talk to in the house. _

_ I hope you won't be mad at me for being figured out. Please don't take it out on Stretch, either, okay? _

Don't be mad at you, like that’s...he sighed and snapped the notebook shut.

He supposed it wasn't crazy to feel so attached to you. He's sure you feel the same way, if the way you drew him in your sketchbooks was any indication. Little pieces of him were all over your life, from drawings pinned to the board all the way to the way you wrote your life to him in your journal.

Pieces of you were here, too, of course. Some of his poetry featured you and your life, or things he'd experienced while in your body. Black had a special list he kept in his inside pocket for your panic attacks, seeing as you reacted much differently than he did when you had one. And when Mutt wrote his life away in that journal...he felt like maybe he was talking to you a little more intimately than he could while talking on the phone or in person.

A connection that Stretch would never,  _ could never _ understand. But he's overreacting, right?

“YOU ARE MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW, YES?”

Mutt looked up to Black as he pulled the door closed behind him.

“yep.”

“GOOD. WE NEED TO TALK.”

Mutt scooted slightly so Black could sit on the bed, annoyance and worry clear on his skull. “what's up?”

“IT'S THE OTHER ONE!” He sighed, throwing his hands up. “SHE IS SO RECKLESS. SHE LET THE ASHTRAY FIGURE HER OUT, AND NOW THE OTHERS ARE SEEING YOU TWO GET ALONG. NOT THAT YOU SHOULDN'T GET ALONG, BUT SHE LETS HER GUARD DOWN SO FAST, AND IF SHE KEEPS IT UP SHE'S GOING TO GIVE HERSELF AWAY TO THE OTHERS.”

“i think she knows by now, not to give herself away so easily,” Mutt pointed out, just a little defensive. “the boy scout's just too much like me to miss it. it's fine.”

“...I JUST WORRY. ABOUT YOU. ABOUT HER.” Black sighed, dropping his arms. “I WISH WE COULD JUST...FIND HER AND FIGURE THIS OUT. I'D FEEL SAFER KNOWING SHE WAS NEAR.”

“y'kinda soft on her?”

“SO SUE ME! SHE'S PRACTICALLY LIKE HAVING TWIN SIBLINGS THAT ARE NEVER IN THE SAME ROOM! OF COURSE I HAVE TO CARE ABOUT HER...JUST A LITTLE.”

He stood abruptly, as if admitting he cared jumpstarted his business mode.

“JUST HANDLE THE ASHTRAY AND MAKE SURE HE WON'T SQUEAL.”

Mutt chuckled. “yes, m'lord.”

* * *

“we need to talk.”

Stretch looked up from his book, eyeing Mutt incredulously. He knew it wasn't you right now, the rigid, purposefully lazy posture and sharp purple eyelights were proof enough of that.

“sure. what about?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“you know what. and not here.”

With that, Mutt turned on his heel and trudged out the back door and into the snow, prompting Stretch to sigh, mark his book, grab his puffy coat, and follow reluctantly.

He followed Mutt through the nearby woods, the brisk morning air chilling him to the bone, and finally stopped outside one of the makeshift sentry posts Boss had built. Mutt looked around, and sighed, rubbing his face wearily.

“so you met the girl.”

Stretch shrugged. “i meet lotsa girls. or do you mean the one that occupies your body every other saturday?”

“yeah.  _ that _ one.” Mutt turned, and there was a fire in his sockets Stretch had only seen a few times, and it sent a chill up his spine, making him shudder involuntarily. “let me lead with this: if you do anything to hurt her feelings or endanger her presence, i will fuck you up so bad your own brother won't recognize you.”

Stretch shrugged. “s'fair.”

Mutt lit a magic cig, purple smoke curling around him as he mumbled to himself, before offering it to Stretch, who accepted and took a drag.

“nobody else can know about her.” Mutt said calmly. “not even your brother, and especially not classic. you know he'd flip his gourd if he knew a random human he don't know was listenin’ in twice a month.”

“she'd be toast, or at least he'd try,” Stretch grumbled. “an’ then if he dusted your body then everybody'd be after  _ him. _ ”

“exactly. you can see why we're worried.”

And he did look worried. There was an edge to his shoulders like usual, but it was weakened by stress. And as he returned the cig, Mutt took an anxious, shaky drag of it.

“i'm sure if it got out, the others would be kind to her. there's not only violence and--”

“no, uh-uh, not happening,” Mutt growled, cursing as he crushed the cig in his anger. “you wanna know what happened when undyne and alphys figured it out underground? they lured her into the lab and stuck a bunch of wires and machines on her. poked and prodded her until my hp was just a sliver. i could  _ feel _ her crying, and thank fuck she repressed it all when she woke up or else it could have been a thousand times worse…m'lord almost killed undyne that night.”

“...jeez, man.” Undyne was a fanatic where he came from, but he didn't think she'd do something like  _ that. _

“yeah. not fun. so you can forget about telling people shit, it just ain't happenin’.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “glad we're on the same page.”

“okay, i get not tellin’ anyone. but why not just...take a trip every other saturday? get away so it isn't a problem? i could help.”

“too suspicious, and can't always take my brother. plus i can make all the plans i want but in the end she does whatever she wants, so it isn't like i could make her go.”

“true.”

They were quiet, passing the cig for a while between them. Seemed there was nothing else to say.

“...what's she like?” Mutt asked slowly.

“what? don't you know?” Stretch asked. He shrugged. “uh. well, she's smart.”

“what? not in math or science, though,” Mutt insisted, making a face.

Stretch chuckled. “no, no. literature and art smart.”

Mutt hummed and nodded, apparently having enough experience to back that up.

Stretch continued. “she's really soft and quiet. kindness just sort of...radiates from her. and she gets really happy easily. reminds me of papyrus, actually.”

“guess that's why everyone looks at me like I'm carrying a corpse when i'm driving her.” Mutt snorted and shook his head. “she's the same on paper. charming, a little airheaded...but sweet.”

Stretch hummed and nodded as they started their trek back to the house, discussing in a low voice and changing the subject a few times. As they reached the back door, Mutt paused, turning back to Stretch with that determined look in his eyelights once more.

“almost forgot. don't even think about looking for her, or contacting her, or anything like that,” he said, gripping the door frame a little too tightly. “or i'll--”

“fuck me up so bad my brother won't recognize me?”

Mutt scoffed, a small chuckle attached as he disappeared inside.

Stretch supposed he should have known from the start…

...this was much more complicated than he had thought.

* * *

Stretch the Confidante

* * *

“it doesn't snow where i live,” you said distractedly, gazing out the kitchen window while you helped Stretch with the lunch dishes.

“no?” He looked up as he handed you a dish, and you wonder, if you ever meet, if it would be weird how small you are.

You shook your head, bone clicking against the plate as you gripped it to dry it.

Mutt has a new chip in his hand, you observed. You wonder if it's permanent, or if the sparks of purple beneath it will fix it soon...and how he even got it. You glanced over your shoulder where Black “most definitely is not babysitting you” at the kitchen table, where he's pretending to be bored by bills. There was nobody else around.

“nah. one of the benefits for both of us was the snow underground for me, the sun up here for him. he always said it was an unfair trade.” 

Stretch looked at you, but you don't think Mutt was right about that just being his face. You're sure he doesn't look at everyone like that.

“but, uh, i wasn't really allowed to play in the snow underground. safety required me to stay inside...had to act like i'd seen it before, and not being able to fight meant…” You trailed off, feeling Black's gaze on you. You sighed. You may sound like Mutt, but everything you say could give you away if the others walked in.

“but up here it's different,” Stretch said, moving to the other side of you to take the dishes from you and put them away. You took advantage of Mutt's height to help, having a good few inches on even Stretch. “you can play in the snow all day if you want. look at blue and pap.”

You looked out the window of the kitchen at the many snow sculptures in the yard and the skeletons in question throwing snowballs at each other.

“YES, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GO OUTSIDE AND GET SOME GODDAMNED EXERCISE,” Black scoffed, and you looked back at him, but he wouldn't meet your eye. “I'VE NO FURTHER USE FOR YOU TODAY. JUST DON'T GET LOST AND DON'T GET IN A FIGHT.”

“i won't!” You said excitedly, hugging him before you could stop yourself. Black cried out in confusion as you pulled him up from his chair.

“ACK! UNHAND ME! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!” He protested.

Before you could set him back down, he gripped your shirt and leaned in with a whisper.

“Wait!...please be careful.” He pleaded, before making a show of shoving you off of him and plopping back down in his seat, cheekbones glowing wine red.

You resisted the urge to kiss the top of his head like you do when you drop Zack off at school, instead settling for a quiet “thank you” as you moved to the back door to prepare for the snow.

* * *

“i thought it'd be colder.”

“yeah?”

You nodded, taking off the purple mittens and squishing a bony handprint in the snow. “maybe he just has a higher tolerance. or skeletons don't get cold?”

“we get cold,” he chuckled, gripping your wrist to pull you further out and away from the others. “but yeah, been in snow our whole lives. probably can handle it better than you.”

You followed without hesitation, and it wasn't long before he was helping you build your first snowman.

“hehehe… 'i'm olaf, and i like warm hugs’!” You joked, swinging around the arm sticks. He shrugged, not understanding the joke, and you chuckled. “never seen frozen? we'll have to fix that.”

“if you say so,” Stretch laughed, patting the snow down slowly as he watched you stick the arms in.

That smile should be fucking illegal on Mutt's face, he thought. He realized that, like himself and Boss, Mutt must have smiled like that once upon a time. But knowing that it's you, he supposed it makes it almost worse, because he can't help but find your interest in the snow...adorable.

“do any of you skeletons have hair?” You asked suddenly, patting Mutt's head through his knit cap. “i wonder if mutt is as impressed by my hair as i am with his inability to feel cold.”

“i think he's likely impressed by more than your hair. honestly he probably touches you all over.”

You shrugged, flushing with Mutt's purple magic a little as you laughed nervously. “yeah. probably.”

Stretch raised a brow. “what, and you're okay with that?”

You waved a hand dismissively. 

“it's fine. we talked about it. i said he could touch me and learn what human girls like if i could touch him and learn what skeleton monsters like.” You blushed a little more. “not that i...have plans to please any skeletons. just, y'know. in case i end up in him when he's in heat again.”

Great, and that made him blush. “...right.”

You squeaked as a rogue snowball splatter on the back of your skull, and Stretch whipped around to see Blue looking guilty and Papyrus waving.

“SORRY, MUTT, THAT WAS MEANT FOR MY BROTHER!” Blue wailed mournfully. “DON'T BE MAD!”

“would he be mad?” You asked and Stretch shrugged.

“probably throw one back. playfully. i think he sees a lot of black in blue.”

You nodded and grabbed a handful of snow, whirling around to toss it at Blue--

Only to slip and totally eat it with a strangled yelp, your own snowball falling on your head.

Stretch chuckled as he helped you up, and behind the both of you, Blue and Papyrus exchanged looks.

* * *

“here we go, hot chocolate straight from the microwave.”

You accepted the mug with a smile, Mutt's long legs drawn up so you could hug them. “thanks. sorry i'm such a fuck up.”

Stretch shrugged. “not a fuck up. just clumsy. you're not used to having long, gangly skeleton legs in the snow.”

He plopped down next to you as the fire crackled, and you sighed, sipping the cocoa.

“do you and...do we hang out often or just when it's me?” You asked, a little worried he was making it weird and you were none the wiser.

“on and off. he knows i know so i think he makes an effort to be around me so the others don't think it's weird.” Stretch leaned back against the cushions. “...he really wants you to be happy.”

“me, too, for him. which is why i'm glad he's here. that they both are.” You looked over at him with a smile. “they definitely seem happy here.”

“pfft. really? that's happy? i'd hate to see unhappy, then.” Stretch never would have described them as happy, or at least not Black. Mutt seemed indifferent, most of the time, but Black seemed to actively hate living here.

“you should see his journal. he really talks a lot now...it used to be one or two sentences and bust, now he has so much to share it's almost insane.” You paused and for a moment you looked really sad. “...i just wish he'd let me in a little more. a phone number, an address. i've written mine down, but...he doesn't use them. i wonder what's wrong with me that he doesn't want to be closer.”

“there's nothin’ wrong with you, honey--” Whoops, he let that slip, but chose not to dwell on it. Felt weird calling Mutt's face 'honey’. “--he's probably just...waiting for the right time. it's a big change, and he's probably just worried that you won't like him. i know that'd be my holdup.”

You made a little hum, and for a moment it didn't even sound like Mutt's voice. Your sockets were trained on the fire, and he could see you reach up to scratch absently at Mutt's jaw.

“...yeah. that's probably it.” You said dismissively, and his metaphorical heart sank.

It's true that being with you like this is nice on its own, but he'd somewhat forgotten you were a whole person somewhere else. Your relationship with Mutt is probably very complicated, and he can see how that might drag you down.

You jumped a little as his hand clicked against yours, and he squeezed it reassuringly.

“don't worry so much. there's a lot waiting for you here...when the time comes.”


	3. Heartbreak Trilogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can one day go so terribly wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, implied past child abuse, implied alcoholism

* * *

 

One

* * *

“PAPY, WE NEED TO TALK!”

“you know, m'getting kinda tired of that phrase,” Stretch mumbled, looking up at his brother and Papyrus behind the couch. “what's up?”

“WE'VE BEEN OBSERVING YOUR ODD BEHAVIOR WITH MUTT ON OCCASION, AND WE FIGURED IT OUT.” Papyrus said bluntly, arms folded. “SORRY FOR SNOOPING, BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST SAID SOMETHING!”

Stretch gripped his book a little tighter, a jolt of fear running through him as he remembered his conversation with Mutt.

“...figured it out? figured what out?”

“THAT YOU…” Blue looked around, then leaned in to whisper. “...you have a crush on him!”

Stretch stared at his brother for a long moment, partially in disbelief, and partially because he isn't sure that his brother is necessarily  _ wrong _ . It isn't Mutt he likes, but he's sure he looks like he does when he spends time with you.

“no,” he said finally, turning back to his book and hoping that was the end of this conversation.

It wasn't.

“But you do!” Blue continued, still using what he considered a whisper. “You try to space it out so we don't notice, but we see the way you look at him. And hey! We see how he acts around you!”

“HE RELAXES AND HE'S IN A BETTER MOOD! HE EVEN DRESSES NICER!”

“So he has to like you back!”

“this is ridiculous,” Stretch sighed. “i don't have a crush on mutt.”

Blue and Papyrus looked at each other, and he swore those two could communicate telepathically.

“Ooooookay, IF YOU INSIST!” Blue said, in a voice that sounded suspiciously like his definitely-up-to-something voice. “GUESS WE GOT IT WRONG!”

“BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW, WE WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT IF YOU DID!” Papyrus clarified. “IN FACT, WE THINK YOU SHOULD CONSIDER IT! YOU COULD BE GOOD FOR EACH OTHER!”

Stretch smiled wryly. “thanks, but no thanks.”

“OKAY! WE'LL JUST...GO, THEN! AND DEFINITELY NOT PLAN SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU TWO!” Blue said, and Papyrus elbowed him, and they both laughed nervously and disappeared.

Stretch sighed. “well, that was fuckin’ weird.”

* * *

Mutt tapped his soda, anxiety welling in his chest.

Any moment now, you would wake up, and he would blink and be in your body again.

...it sure was taking a while for you to fall asleep, or to wake up, or however it works. He doesn't know. But normally by this time today in his timezone, he's woken up in your body.

He looked up at the calendar, and sure enough, today had a little heart on it--how you had marked your days for him last time you were here.

He scratched his chin and sighed, getting up and heading to the door. Might as well get something to eat if he wasn't gonna switch out right now.

He opened the door and ran directly into Stretch, stumbling back a bit at the impact, annoyed.

Stretch paused, looking perplexed.

“you're...you.”

“yeah, i know,” Mutt grumbled. “s'weird for me, too.”

Stretch followed him to the kitchen, where Black looked up at the both of them and immediately made a face.

“STRANGE.”

“i know,” Mutt sighed, reaching up to grab his cereal from the top of the fridge.

A sense of anxiety welled up in his chest. What if the curse was broken? Or worse, what if something had happened to you? You could be…

He paused in the middle of uncapping the milk, and looked up at his brother.

“I'M SURE SHE'S FINE,” he said, though he didn't sound too sure. “IT'D HARDLY BE THE FIRST TIME SHE'S PULLED AN ALL-NIGHTER.”

That was true, but he was definitely still worrying. Normally you'd at least pass out for a few hours.

“should we call?” Stretch asked. “she said you have her number.”

Mutt grunted in response, pouring the milk haphazardly into his bowl. He wouldn't call, he didn't want the confirmation that it might be…

...over.

Maybe it was dumb but he had really grown used to this. He felt connected to you, and he didn't want that to end.

“GOOD MORNING, ALL!” Papyrus said cheerfully as he swept into the room. “AH, MUTT! STRETCH! JUST THE PEOPLE I WAS LOOKING FOR!”

“...oh, no.” Stretch moaned as his brother appeared behind Papyrus.

“what do you mean, 'oh, no’?” Mutt hissed as Papyrus swept around and grabbed their arms.

“BLUE AND I WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE AQUARIUM TODAY, BUT ALAS! WE HAVE TRAINING! WE KNOW YOU BOTH WERE WATCHING THAT MOVIE ABOUT SQUIDS--”

“what? when?”

“--SO WE THOUGHT YOU MIGHT ENJOY YOURSELVES WITH OUR TICKETS!”

Blue shoved two aquarium tickets into their hands, and suddenly they found themselves spinning through the void until they were slapped onto the sidewalk outside of Ebott's famous aquarium.

“...what just happened?” Mutt asked, straightening up as Blue and Papyrus disappeared, leaving the two of them there.

“bullshit is what happened,” Stretch grumbled. “my brother and pap got it in their heads that we have a crush on each other, and i think they're trying to 'help’.”

“why the fuck would they think that?” Mutt snorted, looking at Stretch, only to find he wouldn't meet his eyes. “stretch. why would they think that?”

Stretch sighed, rubbing his temples. “because they see me hang out with you...when it's  _ her. _ ”

Mutt inhaled, fingers clicking as he formed a fist...and then stretched it back out with an exhale.

_ not mine. he's spent more time with her than i have. keep yourself in check. _

“alright, so let's date i guess.”

Stretch looked up at him incredulously as he strode past him towards the front doors. “excuse me?”

“yeah, we got free tickets, and when she's around you can romance her all you want. what's the downside?” Mutt shrugged as he held the door open. “guess for free tickets to the aquarium i could give it a go.”

Stretch slowly walked past him into the lobby, eyeing him suspiciously. “i definitely don't think you're okay with this, but i guess so.”

He's not okay with this. In fact, of all the things he had possibly thought might come of this body switching thing, letting you fall for a good-boy copy of him and suffering through the dates? Not even on the list, and if it was it would be at the very bottom of things he was okay with.

But all he has to do is hold out until you finally switch, and then he can write to you in your journal everything that he feels. And then the next time you wake up...you'll know.

* * *

“m'not gonna lie, that was actually…”

“fun?” Stretch finished for him, handing him an ice cream as they meandered away from the aquarium. “pleasantly surprised, myself. but…”

“...i'm still me. yeah, that bothers me, too,” Mutt sighed, pulling his scarf up as if it would obscure the worry on his face. “she's never taken this long to switch.”

“well, it could be--ack!” Stretch squeaked and dropped his ice cream as Mutt went instant deadweight out of the blue, his long legs buckling as he fell on Stretch, who in turn fell right on his tailbone out of shock, trying his best to catch him on the way down. “dude, what...mutt? hey, uh…”

He adjusted to hold Mutt's head in his lap as he quickly ported back to the living room back home.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Black asked immediately, having been on the couch when they appeared. It was lucky most of the others were still out, but neither of them were concerned about that at the moment.

“i don't know, one second we were eating ice cream and talking, the next he ragdolled like his life depended on it!”

“Papyrus?” Black asked, hand brushing his cheekbone. “Get him to his room, quickly.”

Between the two of them they managed to lay him out on his rumpled sheets, and just as Stretch was about to suggest they call Green--

Mutt gasped and shot straight up, knocking heads with Stretch and falling right back to the mattress.

“have to get back,” he squeaked, holding his head with one hand and grabbing Stretch's shoulder with the other. “have to--”

He cut himself off with heavy breathing, looking around in a disoriented manner, and it wasn't until Black stepped in that Stretch realized what was happening.

“Darling, you're here, with me. It's Sans, and I need you to hold up three fingers for me.”

You had snapped into Mutt's body and immediately gone into a panic, and as Stretch watched, Black became gentle and soft, like his own brother, as he helped you close your eyes and count backwards from 10.

“You, the bedside table. The candle.” Black said, snapping impatiently at Stretch. He quickly grabbed the candle in question, an ocean breeze scent, and Black took it, holding your hands to it and instructing you to breathe. He counted your breaths, and after a few moments, you were breathing normally, curled so small in Black's lap despite how massive Mutt was.

“Now, what's going on?” Black asked softly, running gloved fingers over your skull as if brushing through your hair.

“tried to stay up, too important to leave,” you croaked, a desperate tone he never would have imagined Mutt's voice could make. “it's zack, he needs me, i gotta be there…”

“who's zack?” Stretch asked quietly.

“Her brother,” Black supplied, before putting one finger to his teeth to silence him. “Darling, I know it's important, but panicking won't help. We just have to wait.”

“...i know.”

Purple tears seeped from Mutt's sockets, and Stretch placed his hand on your shoulder, feeling as if his soul was breaking.

Black was right. All they could do was wait.

* * *

Two

* * *

Mutt blinked in confusion, met only by darkness.

Just a second ago he had been having ice cream with Stretch, talking about…

...it didn't take him long to puzzle out what had happened, and the movement in his arms had him hyperaware as Zack curled against him even closer, his curls tickling his chin.

“...Zack?” He asked softly, bringing his arms back up around the kid.

“Changed after all, huh?” He responded, even quieter.

“...m'afraid so, bucko.”

“No offense, Papyrus, but I kinda want my sister back.”

Mutt sighed, leaning his head to rest on Zack's curls. “...sorry kid. Wish I knew how it worked.”

He took the ensuing silence to observe what he could. Black always said he was the best at that.

Firstly, Zack made no move to untangle himself, so whatever was going on he clearly needed comfort. He reminded Mutt of a young Black, in those rare moments they could relax in their home and he was allowed to break. Before he hardened up, he would whisper apologies against Mutt's chest just like this.

Secondly, judging from the slight light coming in through the slats in the door, and the coats and things brushing against him, they're sitting in a closet.

“Can I ask?” Mutt muttered, and Zack shrugged.

“Sis woke me up and brought me here, and we've been hearing Mom and Dad yelling at each other,” he said. “...I think Mom's drunk. She keeps yelling up here for me to pack my stuff.”

Ah. Well, he certainly didn't like that, and he assumed you didn't either if you'd taken him to the closet.

“She's trying to take you?” He asked, and Zack nodded. “No way past her?” 

Zack shook his head. “Sis said she's guarding the bottom of the stairs and Dad's blocking her from coming up.”

“This happen often?”

“Used to. Sometimes we would sneak out the back and stay with Grandpa.” Zack paused, and laid his head back down on his chest. “...First time since she moved out, though. But I don't think it's because she isn't trying.”

There were shouts, and Zack fell silent, and Mutt realized this was exactly why you'd been struggling to stay up.

“Don't worry, Zack. I won't let her take you.”

* * *

It was a couple of hours before the yelling finally stopped, and he heard the front door slam. By that time, Zack was fast asleep against him, so Mutt hauled him up and out and into his bed.

“Damn, kid, you're gettin’ big,” he huffed, chuckling as he tucked him in. He's still small for his age, but seeing him now compared to how little he was when they met...the kid was obviously better for Mom moving out but it's still a delicate thing, emotionally.

He sat on the edge of the bed to sit vigil, just in case, as the sun slowly came up, and after some time he even laid out next to him, arm slung around him as he texted Black an update.

 

**(Unknown Number)** : I'LL UPDATE HER. SHE WAS IN A PANIC WHEN SHE SWITCHED SO THIS WILL BE GOOD NEWS.

**(xxx)** : yeah i figured. kid wasn't too happy about the switch either. but i got this...i've got practice with this sort of thing.

**(Unknown Number)** : YOU'RE DOING GOOD

**(Unknown Number)** : YOU'RE A GOOD BROTHER

 

Mutt chuckled a little at that, knowing his brother was embarrassed enough to type it and probably not looking for a response. He backed out and went to delete the conversation as usual…

...but his fingers stalled against your screen, and he looked down at the peacefully sleeping kid at his side…

...and he hit “add to contacts” instead.

You had kept this side of your family relatively quiet. He had some idea that your mom was like this, but seeing it firsthand...he wouldn't deny you if you or Zack ever needed a lifeline.

* * *

Mutt stared at your journal, trying to will himself to leave it alone.

It wasn't your shared journal, with the purple stripes and cute multicolored pen that you normally left for him, no--this was the leather-bound one you no doubt thought he didn't know about, stashed beneath your loose floorboard with your candy stash.

It's obvious you weren't hiding it from him, but rather your mother. He knows a bit about abusive parents who think they know best, so he knew where to look.

It was just like you. Purple leather with pressed stars, pages bent and the spine breaking. It had character, like your sketchbooks--must see a lot of use.

Everything last night must have happened so fast, because you'd left it open on your desk, and he wanted so badly to read it and see what you wrote that wasn't just for him.

The worst part was that he could see his name on the open page.

Damn his curiosity. With a sigh, he pulled over the Journal you use to communicate scrawling on the page to cover his ass.

 

**_i may have done something stupid, and awful. please don't be mad at me._ **

 

That was a weak cover, but you'd never been mad at him before, and he's sure he's done worse. He snatched your journal from the desk and started reading.

 

_ There's a lot that I still don't know about Papyrus (I have to remember to call him Mutt now). I wish I knew more, or that he wanted to share more--but maybe he's just as afraid as I am of what comes after this. _

_ Even though it might be the end of the switches, I really want to meet him. Stretch makes him seem pretty much how I imagine him to be from how he writes: strong, lewd, and a little bit silly. I really can't wait to actually talk to him and touch him for myself, with my own hands. It's weird, knowing someone so intimately without ever meeting or talking to them. _

_ But I also worry. I worry that he resents me for making everything so difficult. His life would be a lot easier if I didn't take up 1/15th of it. _

 

He paused, frowning. He's never felt that way. Didn't you know how much you saved him sometimes? How being here and with Zack and on the surface kept him sane?

 

_ He probably doesn't want to meet me. I'm just some boring human, after all. He's so much more interesting. I guess I can understand why he's put it off for so long, like a rockstar meeting some groupie, but… _

_ I don't know. I trust in our connection, even if he doesn't feel it. _

 

But he does! He does feel it! Anger swelled in his head as he read and reread it. How could he be so stupid? How could he even think you didn't feel the way he did?

He set the book back down, grabbing your shared journal once more. He would make it right, he'd make sure you knew.

He'd give you and Zack somewhere safe to go if you need it.

_ i've been an idiot. my address is in your phone, and i can't wait to meet you. _

He paused, thinking for a moment...before slowly adding:

_ i love you. _

* * *

Three

* * *

 

You tapped the windowsill impatiently, barely noticing the door as it opened and closed.

Black had told you Mutt took care of things, and you believed it...but you still regretted not being there. It's your job to protect Zack, one you had always taken very seriously since the day he was born. The moment he came into the world it was no longer about you--12 years old and you became the only real mother he would ever get, considering that even then your mother was a wreck.

You resented you father for staying with her, but you can't blame him. The courts never wanted to believe that your mom was unfit, often choosing her over Dad without a second thought, even when you and Zack protested. The moment you turned 18 and became a credible witness was the moment things began to change.

And it still took six years to get here. She only just moved out, after three attempts at rehabilitation, including one that  _ almost _ didn't fail. You often wonder if switching with Mutt was your soul's way of coping with power you felt you didn't have, by putting someone there who would use it.

“hey.”

You jumped a bit as Stretch sat next to you on Mutt's bed, sinking just enough to join you at the windowsill.

“...hey,” you mumbled sheepishly.

“need a distraction?” He asked, and you laughed a little.

“god, please?”

“i think god is a pretty heavy pet name, but okay.” He grinned at you, and you found yourself laughing a little more. He took your hand, a soft click of bone as he did. “i'm really good at distractions. hold on tight.”

You knew what was coming--you'd done it a few times on accident, but it was nice to know someone who actually knew what they were doing was in charge this time. You wrapped one arm around his shoulders and he answered by pulling you in by the waist, hugging you tight. You felt the world drop beneath you, replaced with warm grass.

“we're on mt. ebott. the magic from the underground keeps everything like spring up here.” Stretch explained as you looked around in surprise, seeing a severe lack of snow.

“pretty neat trick,” you said with a smirk, leaning back. His hand stayed on top of yours and you made no move to remove it.

“s'not the best part,” he said, pointing up. You followed his gesture and he watched Mutt's face transform completely as you gaped at the stars overhead, transfixed by the endless night sky of twinkling lights.

He doesn't care that it's Mutt's body you're in. He really,  _ really _ likes you, the you he talks to twice a month. He was worried about falling for you all this time but he neglected to recognize the facts--

\--he  _ already  _ fell for you.

“you're a really good person, you know,” Stretch said softly. “i'm sure your brother knows how hard you tried to stay.”

“yeah, he's pretty smart,” you chuckled, drawing Mutt's long legs up to wrap your free arm around them and rest your head. “kind of annoying how smart he is, actually. he could probably out-test me in most subjects.”

“little brothers are like that,” Stretch chuckled. “blue's crazy smart, and amazing at puzzles. i'm better at writing and crosswords than i am with logic and math.”

“...zack is like my own kid,” you said quietly. “you know? i was the one who got him up, dressed him for school, fed him breakfast. i took him to birthday parties and playdates, while my dad worked to support us and my mom...drank his college fund away.”

Stretch moved his hand to wrap around Mutt's broad shoulder, and despite being shorter than Mutt it was easy for you to make yourself smaller and lean into it.

“you didn't fail him by switching with mutt. m'sure he loves you just the same.”

“i know he loves me,” you agreed, arms coming around to settle into a soft hug. Stretch breathed gently, willing his magic to calm down like a heartbeat.

“a lot of people really like you, i'm sure. it's easy, when it's you,” Stretch mumbled, fiddling with the snap on the shoulder of your shirt. “i mean...these last six months of knowing you, even if it's only twice a month...i've found it difficult to do much else.”

You were quiet for a moment, so he looked down. The stars were easily reflected by the deep purple blush and mess of freckles that had appeared on Mutt's face, and he let you move until you were sitting up a little more, one hand planted just behind him.

“i think you're pretty awesome, too,” you said, bringing your free hand up to scratch Mutt's jaw nervously as the blush deepened. “you've been able to overlook how weird this all is and...see me for me. and that's pretty amazing, given the circumstances.”

“nah, it was easy,” Stretch shrugged, feeling his own face heat up.

“and, uhm,” you coughed a little and caught his attention. “i know it's probably not in the cards to meet any time soon, so...i'm sorry about that.”

“it doesn't matter,” Stretch reassured you, leaning a little bit closer and cupping your cheekbone to turn your head. Little white eyelights stared back at him from amongst the purple blush, and he felt your essence was more beautiful than the stars themselves. “i think you're beautiful, just like this. because this is an important part of who you are.”

You chuckled and covered his hand with yours, leaning into his touch. “...i really like you, too, stretch. if it isn't too weird to hear this voice say that.”

“it is, but that's okay,” he laughed, pulling you closer gently until he could touch his forehead to yours. “i think weird is just our normal.”

The scarred bone of Mutt's hands felt alien against his own bones, but it came with a soft tingle of excitement as you hesitantly closed the distance, and he pushed back, making a soft click of teeth on teeth as you kissed. He wondered if it felt weird for you, but apparently you didn't care because he felt you sigh and shudder. The feeling tingled all the way from his teeth to his toes, and he couldn't help but sigh himself.

He felt you pull away and followed you just a few inches, before opening his eyes.

Violet eyelights stared back at him, a cold glare as Mutt lit a cigarette and leaned back. It quickly clicked that you must have switched back with incredibly terrible timing.

“huh.” Mutt snorted, the glare never leaving his face. “was it at least good for you, boy scout?”

 

 


	4. Guy Talk/Big Brother Black/Starved For Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt and Stretch talk like men  
> You utilize the contacts in your phone  
> You can't believe you're here

* * *

Guy Talk

* * *

“MAYBE THEIR DATE DIDN'T GO WELL?” Papyrus offered, and Blue shook his head.

“NO, THIS ISN'T HOW PAPY ACTS AFTER A BAD DATE,” he said with a sigh, crossing his arms as they both watched Mutt glare daggers at Stretch, who was across the room trying to act like he wasn't being mentally stabbed by his counterpart.

“WELL I DON'T UNDERSTAND, THEN. THEY SPENT SO MUCH TIME TOGETHER IN MUTT'S ROOM AFTER THE DATE, I THOUGHT FOR SURE IT WAS GOING WELL,” Papyrus observed, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “MAYBE IT WENT TOO WELL AND ONE OF THEM WENT TOO FAR? MADE THE OTHER UNCOMFORTABLE?”

“WHO KNOWS…” Blue watched for a moment, and then his smile returned. “IT JUST MEANS WE HAVE TO TRY HARDER!”

* * *

You paced your room, tapping your hand with your pen nervously as you tried to sort your feelings out.

You'd kissed Stretch, albeit in Mutt's body, and it was something you had definitely been hoping for, been working toward, even if it was a little strange. And you definitely enjoyed it!

But…

...you turned and looked at your shared journal, reading and rereading the scratchy handwriting.

**_i've been a fool. my address and number are in your phone. i can't wait to meet you._ **

**_i love you._ **

Your heart is racing just reading those words, in his handwriting. You checked and his information was actually in your phone--you could just...call him. If you wanted.

And something about that made you incredibly giddy, but also intensely anxious.

**_i love you._ **

Six months ago you would have been ecstatic to start from there with Mutt. If he had told you that the moment he'd reached the surface you would have caught the first flight to him, but now…

...well, you'd kind of complicated things. By falling for Stretch a bit, just a little. And making him fall for you. And by convincing yourself that Mutt must not feel that way about you or else he would have said something or at least shared his number.

And you know the connection you share with Mutt is special and different, but so is what's beginning with Stretch, in its own way. The difference is that with Stretch, it's blooming slowly, whereas with Mutt it's been under the surface until you read your journal this morning, and now it was dizzying.

Regardless of how crazy everything suddenly got and the confusion in your heart, there was one thing that was certain.

You pulled out your phone and pulled up ticket prices.

You have a flight to catch.

* * *

“STOP MOPING ABOUT AND GET DRESSED!”

Mutt scoffed at his brother's suggestion, curling closer to himself to avoid the light filtering through the window as Black ripped the curtains aside.

“eat me,” Mutt grumbled, pulling the pillow from under him and jamming it atop his skull to block the sun and Black's voice.

“GROSS. GET UP.” His brother grabbed the blanket and yanked, sending Mutt tumbling off the mattress to hit the floor with a thump.

“joke's on you, i like the floor,” Mutt grumbled as Black moved over to his closet to start sifting through the clothes for something decent.

“I'LL NOT HAVE YOU MOANING AND GROANING AND GLARING AT STRETCH ALL DAY. IT'S TIME TO BUILD A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT.”

“yeah, just get over the feeling of my soulmate kissing someone else in my body, super easy,” he scoffed.

“YOU'RE BEING DRAMATIC,” Black accused, tossing an outfit at him. “GET UP AND PUT THAT ON. THE LONGER YOU WALLOW THE LESS LIKELY YOU'LL WIN THE FIGHT.”

Mutt sighed and drew himself from the pile of sheets on the floor, rubbing his head and reaching for the clothes as Black marched around, cleaning.

“what's gotten into you today, anyway? you usually let me wallow,” Mutt pointed out, lazily buttoning the shirt over his tank top. Black scoffed, ripping it off again and grabbing the tank top. Mutt chuckled and let his brother remove the tank top, taking the clean one he shoved at him. “seriously, m'lord. what's the rush?”

“I WANT YOU UP AND READY TO FACE THE DAY AND LOOKING YOUR BEST!” Black half-explained. “I HAVE SOMEPLACE TO GO BUT I WANT YOU OUT THERE WHEN I GET BACK.”

Mutt shook his head but didn't argue, buttoning the shirt slowly as his brother swept out of the room like a storm. He decided he should probably finish cleaning if this was the mood he was in, so he gathered all the laundry and sheets and headed toward the laundry room.

“oh.”

Stretch looked a little guilty to be caught in the laundry room, sitting on top of a cabinet and smoking out the window. Mutt knows Blue would lecture him for an hour if he caught him, but the sight was pretty hilarious.

Mutt inhaled, trying to do like his brother had told him and just forget about it...but it really was impossible. By the time he dropped the lid on the washing machine, he had already gone through several layers of anger.

“for what it's worth, i'm sorry.”

Mutt looked up at him in surprise. “huh?”

Stretch shrugged. “y'know, kissin’ your body an’ stuff. and uh...she's really special so i get why you'd be upset about it.”

Mutt sighed and leaned against the dryer. “...it's alright. not like i was very clear about it. i knew i cared, that i wanted her but...i missed my chance to stake a claim.”

“well, it's more complicated than that,” Stretch sighed, leaning back. “this isn't the underground, and she isn't a monster...normally. not sure it works the way we're used to.”

“guess you're right,” Mutt shrugged. “only fair way'd be t'have her look us both in the eye and tell us which one she wants.”

“i don't wanna mess with what you guys have, i mean…” Stretch sighed and rubbed his temples. “i'll...back off if you want.”

“not about what i want,” Mutt chuckled bitterly. “pretty much just up to her, an’ i wouldn't want anything less than your best if it's gonna be a competition. otherwise, pullin’ her out from under you wouldn't be any fun~”

Stretch muffled his laugh with a deep drag of his cigarette, offering it to him on the exhale. He took it and punched the button on the machine.

“then i'll bring my a-game when she gets here,” Stretch said off-handedly, stepping down from the cabinet and checking his phone. “which, incidentally, is about 5 minutes ago.”

“wait, what?” Mutt looked up at him in surprise as Stretch winked, leaving the room with him hot on his heels. “what does that--"

* * *

Big Brother Black

* * *

“REALLY! YOU KNEW THE WEATHER SO YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT SOMETHING WARMER!” Black scoffed. “IF NOT FOR YOU THEN AT LEAST ZACK!”

“Sorry, Sans,” you said softly as he wrapped Zack in his coat. “Zack had a coat, but  _ somebody _ left his bag in the terminal before we got on the plane.”

“Hey, I've never flown before, don't blame me,” Zack grumbled as Black swiftly buttoned the down coat over him.

Then Sans turned to you with a sigh, and you looked at each other for a long moment.

“You're taller than...than I thought you'd be,” you giggled, stepping forward. He quickly snatched you up in a hug, chuckling a little at that. Even he had a couple inches on you, which is a little crazy.

“Well, coming from my brother's seven feet, I'm certain a lot of things will be bigger than expected. Goodness, you're so small!” He teased, squeezing you before holding you at arm's length to inspect you. “...have you eaten?”

“Yes, I've fed Zack,” you laughed.

“I KNOW YOU FED HIM, DID YOU FEED  _ YOU?” _ Black asked pointedly.

“She ate crackers on the plane,” Zack spoke up, ratting you out. “She also thought I wouldn't notice her skip breakfast.”

Black raised a brow at you and you huffed, punching Zack in the shoulder.

“...I'm nervous,” you explained lamely.

“BUT YOU'RE PRACTICALLY HERE TWICE A MONTH!”

“Y-yeah, but you, Mutt, and Stretch are the only ones who know that!” You protested, bringing your hands up to your arms, both in nervousness and for the cold weather. “And it isn’t like I’ve ever actually met you guys like...like this.”

He sighed and shook his head. “ALRIGHT. WE'LL FEED YOU AT THE LODGE. COME ON, DARLING, THE CAR IS THIS WAY.”

* * *

“y'can't just bring random humans to the lodge like this--” Sans started to say, but Black walked past him as if he didn't even hear him.

“I CAN, AND I WILL.” He scoffed. “I PAY MY PART OF THE LAND EXPENSES AND UTILITIES, AS DOES MY BROTHER. I BELIEVE WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO INVITE OUR FRIENDS OVER.”

“Hi, Sans,” you said softly, and Sans blinked and took half a step back, clearly overwhelmed by the familiarity in your voice. “...Sorry for dropping in.”

“HUMAN!” Blue squeaked, jumping in between you and Sans. “IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU! I DIDN'T REALIZE BLACK HAD ANY HUMAN FRIENDS WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT!”

A few of the others began to introduce themselves, and you took a few hurried steps further into the house as they advanced, side-stepping Red as he eyed you with interest--you'd heard enough about his conquests with the local women to know exactly what he wanted to do to you.

“I-I would love to meet all of you soon, but I, uhm,” you squeaked as Boss eyed you from his spot on the wall, and Red swooped towards you again.

“c'mon, dolly, y'been around black n'his mutt so ya gotta have a taste fer the fell life,” Red purred, mustard on his breath as he leaned in closer. “y'must be freaky. lemme show ya how it's really done.”

You backed up into one of the hallways and Black stepped between you, glaring up at Red.

“THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT, SO I SUGGEST YOU HOLD YOUR FILTHY TONGUE. SHE ISN'T HERE TO SEE  _ YOU. _ ”

Red took half a step towards Black, who didn't even flinch...but Boss coughed a little, a warning, and Red backed off with a defeated grumble.

As he did, your vision opened up to see Stretch stroll in...and Mutt hot on his heels, looking pissed and confused.

“Papyrus!” You shouted before you could help yourself. Every Papyrus in the room jumped and looked at you, but only one recognized your voice as he looked up in shock to where you were pushing past Black and Red.

...Holy crap. He is a lot taller than you thought he'd be.

* * *

Starved For Your Touch

* * *

He'd spent a lot of time in the past thinking of what he'd do if he ever met you in real life.

The first year, it was mostly salacious thoughts. He tried to imagine running his hands over your body, nipping at your breasts, dwarfing your tiny frame as he made you cry out in bliss.

As time went by, though, he grew more attached, more afraid that after everything, you wouldn't like him. Or that he wouldn't like you. Even when he reached the surface, and you left your information for him...he thought there was no way you really wanted to meet him.

He was afraid of looking into your gorgeous eyes...and seeing fear or disgust.

But all those things seemed so stupid the moment he heard you calling his name. Fuck, your voice sounds different when he isn't hearing it through your body, but there's no denying it's yours.

All his insecurities seemed irrational and far-fetched when he watched you push past the others to get closer to him, your eyes sparkling as if he were the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen.

He was calling your name back, mostly in surprise--his mind was racing, wondering how the hell this was even possible. You never called him, never even texted, let alone to tell him you were coming out.

“how?” He asked as you came to a stop in front of him, both of you just...staring for a moment. “how...when…”

He took a deep breath as you giggled, reaching up tentatively to touch his face, as if afraid your fingers were going to hit a mirror.

Your touch was gentle, your fingers just ghosting over his cheekbone, and he practically melted against the touch.

“i never thought i would get to see you like this,” he said softly, finding the will to glance up at the audience still watching curiously, before looking back at you.

“Me, either,” you said quietly. “The world's a lot smaller than we thought it was. Did you know it's only a 2 hour flight to here?”

He chuckled. “that's all?”

“Quit stalling and hug me, I've been waiting a long time for this!” You fake-scolded, punching his shoulder. He chuckled and before you knew it you were swept off your feet, holding him tighter than you'd held anyone who wasn't Zack.

And after a long moment, somebody coughed, reminding you both that you had to decide how much to explain.

Mutt watched over your shoulder as Sans stepped forward, face showing irritation mixed with his usual level of passivity.

“you gave them your real name, huh?”

Mutt snorted. “well, s'mine t’give,  _ classic. _ ”

Sans scratched his mandible, and you tried to turn and look but Mutt held you firm against his shoulder so he could protect you if needed.

“two hours t'get'em settled. then we'll talk.” The words seemed to sit wrong with Sans even as he said them, but he kept glancing back at--Zack. Zack is here too. He's seeing him with his own sockets.

Phew. One thing at a time.

“sure. let's go getcha settled, darlin’.”

You followed him without complaint, even if you glanced at Stretch as you passed.

Mutt tried to pretend he didn't see his counterpart blow you a kiss.

* * *

The moment Mutt's door closed behind him you leaped into his arms again, and he was caught off-guard, taking a knee immediately with a chuckle.

“Oh my God, you're so...so big,” you giggled, draping yourself over him.

“You've seen me before,” he pointed out, avoiding the obvious and easy inappropriate joke. “You pilot me twice a month.”

“Yeah, but--” you leaned back and gripped both his cheekbones, looking up at him with wonder that he felt was undeserved. “Not like this. Never like this. Is it...is it weird I want to smell you?”

“only if it's weird i wanna do the same.”

“God, we're weird. This is weird.” You laughed as he leaned in and ran his fingers through your hair.

He chuckled a little, marveling at how soft your hair was, so much softer than he thought. “think that's a given with the nature of our relationship.”

“Yeah,” you giggled, and he watched you blush spectacularly. “Our relationship is...complicated.”

“...oh. right.” He said sheepishly, dropping his hands. He'd nearly forgotten in all his excitement, but he doesn't even know what your relationship is. “look, uh…”

“No, me first!” You insisted, and he shut his jaw and raised a brow. “Listen, okay? I--I read your note, and I don't think I can emphasize enough how...how much you mean to me.”

Your hands were small and warm and comforting on his face, an he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

“And...and I don't know you,” you said softly, making him look up in surprise. “I know your friends! I know your family. I know your room and your clothes, and you know my life, but you don't know me and...and I don't know you.”

He could feel his soul sinking with every word you spoke. You're right, of course, who is he kidding?

“...but I want to,” you said, looking into his eyesockets. “I want to, I wanna...I wanna sit with you under the stars and listen to every dumb thought that goes through your head. I wanna listen to you talk physics and be smart, I...I want that relationship.”

“me, too,” he said sheepishly, bringing his hands up to cup your cheeks. “i wanna learn all about you, darlin’.”

“Good,” you giggled, as he brought his forehead to yours. “Then we can start right now, and when we know each other...we'll go from there.”

On the other side of the door, Stretch leaned against the wall with a sigh.

It wasn't solid, but odds definitely didn't look to be in his favor.


	5. Unfair/Connection/Nice to Meet You/Side Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't fair.  
> You wonder what holds you and Mutt together.  
> Pretending to meet someone you already know is an interesting process.  
> Things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 12-15!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this! I really love seeing all your comments ❤

* * *

Unfair

* * *

Black and Mutt fed the others some bullshit story about being penpals with you online, some step of their therapy all monsters received when surfacing. It was apparently a good enough lie that the others nodded along like it made sense, and some of them even mentioned that they should see what their penpals were up to.

The only downside was...you had to pretend you didn't know Stretch.

“WE ALL MAKE SACRIFICES, DARLING, THIS IS FOR THE BEST,” Black said matter-of-factly as he made the guest bed up for you while you unpacked Zack's clothes for the week. It was ski week, a rich kid's holiday, and since Zack went to a fancy school on scholarship, he had it off, so you were staying through the week.

You couldn't help but think that, even if Black was right, that it wasn't fair.

* * *

You watched out the living room window as Mutt launched your brother into a fresh snow pile, running away as Zack emerged to throw handfuls of snow at him. Blue stopped him and showed him how to make a proper snowball, and Papyrus made a cannon with his magic that the three of them started loading snowballs into. 

You don't think anyone had ever seen Mutt run this much, because you weren't the only spectator. Boss was watching from the steps to the shed, Red beside him, occasionally using his magic to deflect the snowballs from them as if Boss was too good to lift a finger for something so childish.

Damn, you nearly heard that in his voice in your head!

“hey.”

You jumped, and then immediately relaxed when you saw Stretch plop down next to you on the couch.

“Stretch--” You cut yourself off and looked around, but didn't see anybody.

“coast is clear, everyone's outside,” he assured you, blushing just a little bit and chuckling. He looked you over with a soft admiration. “you're...so small. i mean, you told me how tall you were but i guess i got used to...mutt.”

“Imagine how everyone must look to me,” you laughed. “I'm used to being  _ taller _ than you!”

“me, too,” he chuckled. “but, gotta say...you're much prettier like this.”

“H-huh?” You blinked and brought your hand to your face to scratch behind your ear, looking away a bit. “I...I'm not sure I agree, but thanks.”

“what, y’think mutt's prettier'n you?” He asked with humor in his voice.

“Uhhh well...I don't think I'm that attractive, honestly,” you said with a shrug. “But-but you! I find you attractive! And Mutt! I mean, you have the same face so I s-suppose that's...a given.”

“aw, honey, that doesn't mean you aren't attractive,” he cooed softly, his hand landing gently on your chin and turning your face toward him. “just means you aren't your type. and, just for the record...you're  _ my  _ type.”

You smiled up at him, feeling the flutter of excitement in your belly, the one that you felt even when in Mutt's body. You know you're not supposed to know him, but nobody's around…

His hand whips off your face and he jumps up as the kitchen door slams open and the others start filing in, chattering.

“Sis! We're gonna make snow ice cream!” Zack exclaimed excitedly, holding up the huge bowl of snow they brought in from outside. Mutt followed closely behind, kicking the snow from his boots. He met your eyes instantly with a smile, and then his gaze flickered to Stretch, who was casually walking over to his brother as if you hadn't almost just kissed.

“Oh, awesome! I'll be right there!” You stood and padded past Stretch, giving him an apologetic smile.

* * *

It was well past midnight, and Zack was snoring away on his side of the bed, but you were awake, despite it being well around 3am where you're from.

You flicked through your notebook, rereading notes from Mutt that reached all the way back to the beginning. Sometimes looking through it all was calming, but you supposed he'd always had that effect on you. His handwriting was lazy and loose, unlike your tight, curly letters, so painstakingly precise.

You can't believe you're here, after all this. And nothing feels different in terms of that connection with Mutt, so maybe...maybe it didn't break whatever bound the two of you together.

But what did bind you together? Was it the turmoil experienced on both ends or something more? Was it the need for someone strong to protect Zack, and the need for someone soft to keep Black sane?

Or was it something deeper, more...fateful? You're far too disillusioned to believe in soulmates but maybe there was...something there.

But then there's that spark you feel between you and Stretch. Where there's a deep connection with Mutt, it still feels...maybe a little platonic, even though it's...complicated. But with Stretch, it's been there since the moment you laid eyes on him, the romantic subtext, the feeling of being a giggling schoolgirl shyly falling for someone for the first time. 

And he'd more than fed that feeling with his soft flirting, his sweet smiles and soft touches. Even when you were a 7 foot tall male monster he liked you for your soul. And Mutt...had never really met you candidly.

You sighed and closed the notebook, sliding out from under the covers and making sure Zack was all tucked in. You need to walk and clear your head...maybe talk to someone.

You glance over at Mutt's room by force of habit. His lights are off...maybe not a good time. Then again, you have a feeling he wouldn't mind being woken.

You looked to your right, to the door covered in papercraft bees--Stretch's room, and the lights are still on. Maybe since everyone's asleep, you could sneak in there to talk?

Who should you visit?

* * *

Connection

* * *

“Papyrus?”

Mutt shot up from the bed, making you backpedal and fall on your ass as his wild eyelights looked at you, a sense of the devil in his glare for a long moment that made you almost regret waking him…

But then he blinked and shook his head, looking at you with one socket cracked.

“...can’t sneak up on a loaded gun like that, darlin’,” he mumbled, reaching his hand out. You felt the familiar, comforting tingle of his magic all around you as you floated up and onto your feet. “...did i scare ya?”

“A little, but that’s okay,” you said softly, moving to sit on the bed beside him. “I’ve...had worse scares.”

He looked at you, an unreadable expression on his face for a long moment, before smiling just a little bit and apparently deciding not to pry.

“lookin’ for a little midnight lovin’ or what?” He teased, winking at you.

You giggled, feeling your face flush jist a bit. “No, uh...just couldn't sleep so I thought...if you didn't mind hanging out, we can start to...to get to kn-know each other?”

“oh.”

“But, but if you really want to go back to sleep, I, uh, I can--”

“oh, no, wait!” He gripped your forearm gently to keep you from getting up. “i didn't mean 'oh’ as in i didn't want to, i was just surprised. 3am is an interesting time to wanna hang out.”

“Well, we'll...we'll have Zack around any time during the day, and I couldn't, uh, couldn't sleep.”

He stared at you again, and you squirmed under his gaze a bit. Maybe this was a bad idea after all…

“you have a stutter,” he pointed out, and you deflated noticeably, bracing yourself for the ridicule you were used to receiving for your speech impediment.

“Sorry, I...yeah.”

“...it's cute.”

“Wha...c-cute?” You asked, cursing the stupid stutter you were now hyperaware of.

“of all the times i've talked to people about you and how you are, they've never mentioned you had a stutter,” he said. “isn't that weird? such an obvious thing…”

“I uh...I don't do it when, uh, when I'm in your body,” you said sheepishly, tucking a loose curl behind your ear. “My doctor says it's all...all in my head, so...I guess whatever it is, uh, goes away when I'm...you.”

“does that mean i’m your comfort zone?” he chuckled, leaning back against the wall.

“Maybe?” You smiled, and then giggled. “Okay, yes.”

“what if we stop switching?” He asked. “would i still be your comfort zone then?”

“Always.”

He seemed taken aback by how swiftly and confidently you said that, a light dusting of purple glowing off his cheekbones.

You were smiling at him so easily, as if he didn't bother you at all. He had assumed, with how soft and perfect and tiny you were that, especially after that wakeup call, you might hesitate around him. But even with your stutter, there was no fear in your eyes. Your body angled towards him, your hand brushing your hair behind your ear, your eyes blinking up at him through those long lashes…

...you actually wanted to be here, with him, and even though he knew that he also had this fear that he wouldn't live up to your expectations for him. Did you have an image of him in your head, from what the others say or what you read? Because as different as you are on paper, he's even more so. He's poetic on paper, he's clean and romantic and gentle--nothing like him on a normal day.

“am i everything you thought i'd be?” He asked, and the question hung in the chill of the evening as you appeared to think about it.

You seemed ready to talk a few times, but stopped yourself, as if at a loss for words.

“...no,” you said finally, and even as he felt the disappointment settle you clarified. “You're much more than that. I mean, Zack, for one…he doesn't tell me much about your days, I had no idea you were so close. You're really, really good with him.”

“what about sans?” He chuckled, remembering his brother fussing over you eating more at dinner. “he's an entirely different person around you.”

“I got a pretty good idea of what he might have actually been like, though,” you said with a wry smile, absently touching your cheek. He mirrored your movement, thumb brushing across the scar he'd had after one of your days while still underground.

“...it was safer that way,” he said softly.

“I know.” You leaned in and your hand brushed the scar on his cheekbone, clearly remembering how it felt and imagining it all over, where the other scars were. 

He carefully placed his hand over yours and held it there, leaning into your touch with a smirk and enjoying the blush that barely brushed your cheeks.

“kinda thought you'd be a chatterbox,” he mused, continuing the things that weren't expected. “y'always left me pages to read in your journal. thought you'd be the same in person.”

“St...stutter,” you responded sheepishly.

“not complaining,” he corrected himself. “m'pretty quiet on my own. s'rare in this house.”

“Yeah,” you chuckled. Somehow you had subconsciously moved closer to your hand, and he was giving you an amused look as you were now leaning in so much that he could bump you without leaving the wall. 

“...Sorry for bugging you at 3am,” you muttered, retracting your hand, embarrassed.

How cute.

“you're not bothering me,” he shrugged. “but i do gotta question, since it's 3am, and it's the perfect time for existential conversation.”

You giggled and motioned for him to continue. 

“what happens to us if we stop switching?”

You pressed your lips into a thin line, thinking and looking a little lost. “...I don't know. I...I hope we can still keep in touch.”

“course we will. i mean--” He tapped his chest, and then lightly laid his hand on your collarbone, above your soul. “--here.”

“I don't think we'll know until we get there, if ever,” you said softly. “But...if you...feel that...then…”

You touched his sternum softly, and he felt the warmth of you wash over him, that connection that kept him sane for so long.

“If we both feel this now, then...then we'll be alright,” you sighed, leaning forward and falling naturally into his arms. He wasted no time adjusting, dragging you into his lap and caressing your hair, so much softer than he thought it'd feel, as you laid your head on his chest. “I believe in this. Whatever it is.”

“what do you think it is?”

You hummed a little, eyes growing heavy as you got comfy in his embrace.

“How about, you get one existential question a night for every night I'm here. Deal?”

He chuckled, squeezing you gently as your eyes drifted shut. 

“a reason to have you come back to my bed every night? wouldn't pass on that deal t'save my life, darlin’.”

* * *

Nice to Meet You

* * *

Mutt couldn't help but stare at you, in his arms, the morning light creeping through his curtains and falling over where your face was pressed against his ribs.

He sighed softly, fingertips brushing a stray hair from your face. You didn't even move, so comfortable against him.

It was real, you were here. He'd been so reluctant to open his eyes and find that all of it had been a dream, but the moment he had felt your weight against his side he had to look just to make sure it was true.

There was a loud, obnoxious knock on the door and his mood instantly dropped as you shot up from his arms, hair wild and blinking away sleep. Well, so much for that moment.

“MUTT! WE ARE ALL GETTING READY TO HEAD INTO TOWN TO SHOW YOUR GUESTS AROUND!” Papyrus called through the door.

You blinked and looked around, seemingly slowly coming to realize you were in his bed but in your body, and he watched you go through several stages of confusion before he chuckled, catching your attention.

He grabbed your waist and dragged you back down, trapping you under one arm with a squeak from you.

“But Papyrus just said--”

“don't care. only care about you,” he mumbled, nuzzling the top of your head as he curled around you in a cuddle-trap. “they can wait ten more minutes.”

He smiled as you accepted your fate, snuggling up to him and falling silent but for a contented hum.

For a brief moment, he was sure your hum was the exact frequency of his soul.

* * *

“PAPY--”

“blue, if you say 'we need to talk’, i'll flick you,” Stretch joked, chuckling as his brother puffed up with a huff and crossed his arms. He was surprised that Blue had stayed at the back of the group with him--he thought for sure he'd be all over showing you around, like Papyrus was.

“BUT, IT'S IMPORTANT!” Blue whined, amd then dropped his volume, making Stretch snap to attention with a raised brow. “I just...thought you should know that I saw the human leaving Mutt's room this morning.”

Stretch took a deep inhale through his nasal cavity, trying to figure out how to react to that without giving anything away. Also, how did Blue even know that would upset him? Had he figured it out and never said anything?

“uh. yeah, they're pretty close,” he breathed, smile growing tight as he watched Mutt guide you toward something with one hand on your lower back. “...so?”

“That...doesn't upset you?” Blue asked, brow knitting in confusion. “I mean, of course I want to believe the best of our friends as well! But...well, it certainly...looked like it was…”

“dunno why i should care, seein’ as i hardly know 'er.”

Boy, was that a lie. Honestly it felt like a knife to the ribs, even if he felt awful thinking that way. You aren't  _ his _ , you'd never been  _ his _ . Nothing was ever made official.

“Well...I guess...” Blue said slowly, eyeing him curiously. “I guess, I just thought...it's kind of weird how close they are when you're the one dating Mutt.”

Stretch couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped him, slapping a hand over his mouth and looking away quickly. 

_Fuck_! How could he forget that tidbit? His brother and Papyrus still think everything's the same, which means they still think Mutt and him are dating, even if their fake relationship was in the loosest terms possible.

“we aren't...i mean…” Stretch sighed, scratching his skull. “me and mutt...it's probably never gonna happen, alright?”

“Well, not with that attitude it won't!” Blue huffed, grabbing his hand. “HEY, MUTT! WAIT UP!”

“blue, no--” Stretch protested weakly against his brother's iron grip, knowing that he couldn't stop him like this, and Blue successfully dragged him over to where Mutt and you had stopped to look back curiously.

Blue slapped his brother's hand into Mutt's and squeezed, forcing them to hold hands, and Papyrus did a little happy clap as Blue backed away to observe his finished task triumphantly.

Stretch let out a long-suffering sigh as they both flushed in embarrassment, not the least of which was the way you were giggling at the debacle. Mutt chuckled, tugging on Stretch's hand until he staggered closer.

“c'mon, darlin’, don't be shy.” Mutt teased, winking at you. “have y'met my boyfriend yet?”

Stretch hummed, displeased, sinking further into his puffy collar, blushing madly.

“BOYFRIEND?” Boss exclaimed, seemingly the only one left out of the loop or joke.

“Haven't had the pleasure,” you said softly, holding out your hand as you tried not to laugh.

As embarrassing as the whole debacle was, there was one upside:

It gave him a reason to get to know you.

He grasped your hand, his soul thrumming loudly as he brought it to his teeth in a mock kiss.

“ _ enchanté, mademoiselle _ ,” he practically purred, and the sweet blush that dusted your cheeks was sweetly gratifying. “...seems there's a common denominator between us, honey...i think we'll get along just fine.”

Mutt's smile twitched as you squeezed Stretch's hand with an enamored giggle.

“I sure hope so.”

* * *

Side Effects

* * *

“first off,  _ fuck you. _ ”

Mutt chuckled as he closed his bedroom door behind him. Stretch glared at him, arms crossed and practically steaming.

“what? did i come out too soon for us?” Mutt teased, bumping his shoulder as he walked past. “don’t even pretend to be mad. it was the best option for the situation.”

“we?? aren’t dating,” Stretch reminded him. “and you don’t get to make these decisions for me.”

“so, you aren’t mad that i said it, you’re just mad that everyone assumes you bottom?”

Mutt couldn’t help but smirk at Stretch’s slack-jawed, stuttered response. He could be hilariously adorable when he wanted to be, Mutt will admit that.

“you realize that the only reason anyone even thinks we’re interested in each other is because it’s obvious that she likes me, right?” Stretch said finally, scowl lifting just slightly. “how she looks at me, how she interacts with me, the  _ body language _ she uses around me...we’ve had so much time to learn each other, even if it was--”

“through my body?” He hissed, stepping forward and causing Stretch to flatten against the wall instinctively as Mutt towered over him. “tell me, romeo, what color are her eyes? what color is her hair on a summer day? how long is she able to walk around before her back hurts, or even, what scars does she have? maybe i don’t know her the same way you do, but y'don’t know her like me, either.”

Stretch stared up at him, and at first Mutt thought it was just the slight height difference that intimidated his double, but it wasn’t hard to pick up...he was blushing, subtly, and trying very hard to look like he wasn’t.

“...oh, _that’s_ hilarious,” Mutt chuckled breathlessly, raising one arm to lean against the wall as he leaned closer. “all that time spent falling for the girl in my body...you can’t help but love my body, too.”

“yeah, right,” Stretch scoffed, putting one arm up defensively to keep him from coming any closer. “you’re seeing things.”

“i’m not the one blushing,” Mutt purred, using his free hand to grab Stretch’s wrist so he could pin him to the wall. “look at you, that tiny little gasp like a good boy...s’no wonder everyone thinks you’re the bitch.”

“get off me,” Stretch grumbled, looking away quickly.

How could he not react? He’d spent the last six months finding all the ways that Mutt could be cute, could be soft, could be...even if it was because you were piloting him, he can’t help but find the vessel attractive when, until yesterday, he hadn’t ever met you naturally.

Mutt dropped him, clacking his teeth to Stretch’s forehead in a mocking kiss before Stretch shoved him off fully, flushed and embarrassed by his body’s reaction. Truthfully, he asked for this when he kissed you in Mutt’s body, so he deserved the teasing.

Still, he hated that he liked it so much.

* * *

“You guys couldn’t think of something better than f-fake dating?” You laughed as Black chuckled, sipping his wine. You were on the porch, enjoying the stars and the chilly evening air on the porch swing. “I mean...they couldn’t have just been...been working on a project or something?”

“TO BE FAIR, DARLING, THE WHOLE THING HAPPENED ON ITS OWN BECAUSE YOU WEAR YOUR HEART ON YOUR SLEEVE,” Black accused, leaning over and brushing a stray hair behind you ear, fingers brushing along your jaw to tip your face up. “THOSE EYES OF YOURS, THEY TELL SO MANY STORIES. IN EITHER FORM. HOW DO YOU THINK I ALWAYS KNOW IT’S YOU AND NOT MY BROTHER? AND IF I CAN SEE IT, IS IT NOT NATURAL FOR OTHERS TO PICK UP ON YOUR FEELINGS FOR STRETCH?”

You flushed and broke from his touch, looking down at your hands. “I...was it that obvious?”

“YOU WERE PRACTICALLY UNDRESSING HIM WITH YOUR EYES.”

“Oh, God, I’ve made...I’ve made everything so complicated,” you said nervously, fidgeting with the zipper on your coat. “I’m so s-sorry, Sans...you’ve had to...to deal with so much…”

“KNOCK THAT OFF, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AS IF YOU WERE MY OWN SISTER,” Black scoffed, polishing off his wine and pouring another glass. “IT WOULD BE FOOLISH OF ME TO EVER BELIEVE I WOULD BE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU. YOU KEPT ME SANE, GAVE ME SOMETHING WORTH PROTECTING.”

You smiled up at him, and leaned on his shoulder. He automatically wrapped his arm around you, and you wondered how long he’s wanted to do just that--have someone to protect, someone he can love outwardly and bond with without fear.

He squeaked as you squeezed him, hard, making him spill his wine a little as you buried your face in his chest, hoping that your silent intention would communicate what your broken speech could not. All your gratitude, your love...your fear of losing him if all this ends one day.

He chuckled and set his glass on the banister of the porch, adjusting to hold you closer as the swing swayed softly.

“IT’S ALRIGHT, MY DEAR. I’LL NEVER LET YOU GO.”

* * *

“Hey, sis, can I stay up in the living room with Papyrus and Blue tonight?” Zack begged, tugging on your arm.

“What? Tonight was supposed to be us pretending to watch a movie while we fall asleep without talking to each other,” you teased, tousling his hair.

“I know,” he giggled, smiling ear to ear. You wondered when that last adult tooth was gonna finally come in--he looked much younger with one of his front teeth missing. “But we’re gonna watch Goosebumps and play board games! And we’re already making the blanket fort!”

“Alright, but don’t go to bed too late, or else I’ll never get you up in the morning,” you relented, giving him a side hug before he ran off to dive into the mass of blankets and chattering voices that had become the living room.

“free night, then?”

You made a surprised noise as Stretch appeared next to you, the first time you’d seen him in hours.

“Oh...uh, yeah,” you said, smiling softly at him.

“...could spend it getting to know me?” He offered, a bit of a tease to his tone as he pulled you into the hallway for a little more privacy. “...there’s still a lot we haven’t had a chance to talk about. and...i’ll still understand if you want to hang out with mutt later, too.”

“I think…” you said, interrupting him a bit. “...a distraction sounds great.”

He smiled, that cute blush and freckles dusting his face, and you could swear his eyelights were shinier than ever. He took your hand gently, leading you slowly down the hall.

“great...i’m good at distractions.”


	6. The Beginning/Clumsy/The Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three part flashbacks and bonus stories before we get back to the current timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some flashbacks and bonus pieces! Finally had enough to make a chapter here!

* * *

**The Beginning**

* * *

**~Nearly four years ago~**

Papyrus could hear his brother calling for him, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered.

His body ached from the lacerations across his spine and ribs. The sting of his brother's whip was still strong in his memory.

It was the first time he knew he had failed Sans. It was the first time he'd taken a punishment for belief he had failed.

It was the first time the punishment had been in secret, between the two of them with no witnesses to posture for. The first time he realized how much LoVe his brother had absorbed, the first time he'd seen that anger in his sockets that wasn't just for show.

He'd taught him to survive, to pretend to be stronger than a monster among monsters, he had agreed to be the bitch to fool everyone into leaving his tiny, fragile Sans alone.

But somewhere along the way, it had stopped being an act. And it wasn't any clearer than the moment Sans had brandished that whip and told him to strip. He'll endure to save his brother's feelings, but…

A dry sob wracked his chest as he curled in on himself. Where did he go wrong? He'd kept Sans alive, but somehow, he hadn't been gentle enough to remind him what true loving bonds felt like. He had forgotten to nurture, preaching nature, and now it felt like he'd lost his brother for good.

He didn't even respond when Papyrus had tapped him three times, which had always been their code to say “I love you”.

What's even the point, then? If his brother is just as bad as the rest of the underground, then why would he need a screw-up like him around? If he was never going to get back to that brotherly companionship they'd had when they were kids, why even bother?

His shaking subsided, and he felt the tiniest bit of HoPe he still had just...fade.

There's no point if his brother doesn't love him anymore.

...he tasted dust between his teeth, and his only wish was that he'd been a little softer.

* * *

Papyrus didn't stir for hours, and when he did, he vaguely recognized that he wasn't dead yet. He supposed he had a tiny bit of fight left in him after all…

He twitched and opened his sockets just a crack, confused by the warmth and light present in his room. Never mind, maybe he was dead after all--his bed had never been this comfy.

...is that...is that the _sun_?

He sat bolt upright, near falling over himself to get to the window nearby. In his haste he failed to notice anything but the light falling in through the curtains.

He threw them open and pressed against the window, staring in awe at the big, wide open blue sky and clouds, numb to everything except for the feeling of the warm sun spilling onto him.

It's real. It does exist. He had thought it was just stories, but here it was, he had to tell Sans, he had to--

\--he paused in the act of unlatching the window, slowly realizing that...that wasn't his hand. In fact, the whole arm looked weird. He looked down, finding flesh and soft skin where previously he had had only bones.

Even through the soft t-shirt, he could tell this form was female as well. And small! He'd never seen a window outside of the palace that he didn't seem a giant compared to.

He turned and scanned the room finally, crawling off the bed and searching for a mirror. The room was clean and bright, with lavender walls and drawings pinned in various places, and there was a mirror on the door to what he assumed was the closet.

He stepped over hesitantly, observing what was definitely...not him.

A human girl, like he'd seen in books. Her hair was piled high on her head in a bun, and she looked tired and like she had cried herself to sleep.

He didn't know what was going on, or if it was permanent--had he been punished for giving up, or was he being rewarded for taking it on the chin? Is Sans here, too, or is it...is it just him?

What happened to the girl? He couldn't feel any other souls in there with him. Had she died and he only occupied the space?

He stepped back from the mirror, lowering himself to the floor and feeling the panic set in. He pulled his borrowed legs to his chest and put his borrowed head between his knees. He heard someone calling an unfamiliar name through the door and assumed it was the girl's family, but how was he supposed to do anything?? How could he face them, not knowing what was happening?

“Go away!” He called, his voice high, foreign, stressed.

“C'mon, Bumblebee, don't make me send Zack in there!”

Send  _ who?! _ He glared at the door, ready to fight if it opened…

...then, the tiniest voice came through, a child, obviously, and he stopped.

“Sissy, can I come in?” It asked, and he melted. It sounded  _ just _ like Sans when he was a babybones.

“...of course. Of course you can.”

The door opened, and he caught a glimpse of an older man as a young boy sidled through the door, closing it behind him and moving over to where he sat in the middle of the floor.

“I'm back from Benji's house,” he said, stopping just short of him. “Dad told me last night was rough. You need a little brother hug?”

Yes. He did need that. He pulled the boy close and held him there, and the boy didn't complain. He curled into his embrace, laying his small head on Papyrus’ borrowed shoulder, and he couldn't help the tears as they flooded forth.

...is this what this is? A second chance to do right by a little brother? To see what Sans could be?

“I'll never let you go,” he sobbed. “I'll protect you.”

“I know you will,” the child reassured him. “I'll protect you, too, okay?”

* * *

You slammed the door to your room and flopped onto your bed, sobbing heavily into the pillows.

Three years. That's all you and Zack were worth to your mother, it seemed--three years of sobriety and now she's having martinis after work again. She's coming home tipsy, which means soon she'll come home drunk. You're glad she at least doesn't have access to the secret account you set up with Dad for Zack's new college fund--seeing as she squandered the last one.

You don't know how much longer you can put up with this...you just wish you were stronger, able to protect Zack better.

If only you were more capable.

* * *

“PAPYRUS!  _ PAPYRUS!” _

You gasped awake at the unfamiliar voice and the sensation of cold water hitting your face.

Everything hit you at once--a strange sour smell, the cold room, bones, bonesbonesbones--

“OH THANK THE STARS!”

Somebody was dragging your confusing form and suddenly you felt hard hands on your face, prying your eyes open farther.

A skeleton. It was standing there, looking at you with strange purple lights that moved like irises, set deep into sockets black as night.

“GET UP, MUTT! YOU CAN'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!” The skeleton seethed, and you saw what appeared to be an expression of...guilt and worry? “I...the wounds weren't so bad to dust you, they shouldn't have been! But here you are, laying in three inches of dust, like you--”

The skeleton--you assumed from the timbre of the voice it was male--removed his hands like you burned him, rocking back slightly.

“I...WELL. YOU SHOULD GET UP,” he said, his voice wavering. If you didn't know better, you'd think he was about to cry. “ALMOST DYING ISN'T AN EXCUSE TO...TO…”

He made a confused noise as you reached out for him, flinching, and when you pulled him in for a hug he went stiff, not reciprocating but just locked up, as if waiting to see if it would pass.

“i'm sorry i scared you. i'm okay.”

You didn't really know if that was true. Your back hurt tremendously, your voice was deep and frightfully hoarse, and somehow your hands were just bone...in fact, any part of you that you could see was just bone, clad in tattered purple plaid and jeans.

But you were getting a younger brother vibe from this skeleton, maybe not as young as Zack but still younger, and he needed comfort. You'd seen it.

He shoved you off, finally, looking at you with a mixed expression, before turning and making towards the small light pouring in through the door.

“BE DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES AND QUIT ACTING WEIRD!”

You rubbed your chest where he'd struck when he pushed off...okay, you definitely don't have boobs anymore. This all should probably freak you out a bit more, to be honest.

You glanced around the room, finding a light switch near the bed. You flicked it on and noticed a mirror, and so you got up, taking a step towards it--

\--only to fall to the floor with a strangled yelp, immediately tripping over your own feet and falling in a heap on the floor. Your back seared with pain and you squeezed your eyes for a moment, before chancing a glance in the full-length mirror as you slowly drew yourself to your knees.

Okay, scratch that, definitely not  _ your _ knees.

You touched the mirror, as if that would change what you were seeing. You were just as skeletal as the skeleton who had just left, though clearly bigger. The sockets blinked, and you shook your head, confused.

Okay. You're dead, you suppose. That's the answer, right? You wobbled to your feet, the long, gangly legs not obeying you. You managed to get to the window, looking out into the bleak light.

You gasped, not only at the snow, which was everywhere, but at the varied types of...people...walking around. You could only catch glimpses from the window, but you saw all sorts of things--anthropomorphic rabbits walking regular rabbits on leashes, slime people, a man made of fire rushing up the snow-covered road, and more.

You pulled away from the window, a little confused, but...giddy. You were surrounded by  _ monsters _ , like, real ones! Maybe this was a dream, but it was a cool one!

But...what if it wasn't a dream? You paused, looking in the mirror again. You could still feel the weird pain in your back...did the other one say he did that to you? Er, to this person? If that's the case with someone who clearly cares about you, even if he's a little Tsundere, then what are strangers like?

You wrapped your long arms around yourself, unsure and confused. Why are you here? What about Zack and Dad? Is this place even safe? Was this some sort of punishment for feeling sorry for yourself about Mom?

...you wish you had the answers.

* * *

**Clumsy**

* * *

Papyrus scoured the room for clues, but to no avail. No sign of magic. Not even a demonology or similar silly book that may have made this girl switch bodies with him.

And now it was close to the end of the day, and he wondered if this was just his life now. It was relatively peaceful--even if the father had mentioned some stress upon the family to him earlier.

He leaned out the window again. The sun was down but the moon was just as nice. He was past the point of freaking out now, accepting whatever came. Either he was this girl forever, or not. No point in worrying until he had a better handle on what was going on.

He moved back to the bed, laying back, moving his borrowed hair to one side. If this was permanent, he might shave his head. Get used to the hair little by little instead of all at once like this, because this? This is too much.

He only hoped that whatever happened to his body, he hadn't distressed his brother too much. Not that he thinks Sans really cares that much anymore, but...even something you didn't like that much can be missed if it disappears.

Right?

* * *

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?” The small skeleton hissed, hauling you to your feet as you had tripped for the 11th time. “I DIDN'T BREAK YOU WITH THAT PUNISHMENT LAST NIGHT, DID I?”

You stuttered, shaking your head vigorously as tears threatened your sockets. “n-no, i'm sorry, i'm just clumsy--”

You yelped as he shoved you quickly into an alleyway, flattening you against the wall.

“Idiot!” He hissed, lowering his voice for the first time. “What are you doing, crying in public over something as small as me yelling?! You're going to get yourself killed at this rate! What the fuck is going on? And no more lies, Papyrus!”

“i-i don't know!” You whimpered, wiping uselessly at the now-freeflowing purple tears. “please, don't hurt me, i'll...i'll be better!”

The smaller skeleton was looking at you in horrified awe, and you felt awful, knowing that whoever you were occupying would probably hate you for what you're making him look like.

“Take us home,” he said quickly.

“wh...what?” You had no idea how to get back to the house you left! You'd been following him all day!

“Home! Now! Teleport, you idiot!”

Okay, you  _ definitely _ can't do that.

“i…” You shook your head.

“NO?!”

“i can't! i...don't know how!”

With a short, muttered curse, the small one ripped his scarf from his neck, and you flinched as he started towards you--and froze when he began wiping your tears away, nervous eyelights glancing to the busy streets and back a few times.

“I can't believe this. One punishment that, admittedly, went a little too far, and you're a blubbering fool all day! You walk like a newborn deer, you're sobbing in  _ public _ , and you're making me care for you in front of everyone! I have an image to uphold, one that was  _ your _ idea, might I remind you! For Toriel's sake, Mutt, you're making me look bad.”

But despite the bite to his words, there was genuine worry in his sockets, and when he finished drying your tears, he tutted at the dirty scarf, flipping it inside out and wrapping it around his neck again. He motioned for you to follow, walking slower than before, which made it easier to not fall.

Within short order, he was shoving you past the threshold of the house and locking the doors behind you with several deadbolts and other measures.

“i'm sorry--”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER?”

You blanched, caught, and bowed your head. “...i'm sorry. i don't know what happened, i just woke up like this, i…”

“YOUR NAME?” He asked, impatient. You told him. “WHAT ARE YOU NORMALLY? ANOTHER MONSTER?”

“a human.” 

His face changed completely, and he quickly ran to shut the curtains, locking three more locks on the door. “What do you mean, a human?!”

“i'm...normally a human girl, a young adult? i don't know how i got here, i was...i was hoping you did…”

He cursed again, frowning at you. “This isn't good. Body stealing, and across the barrier no less? I've no clue what it could mean. I'll have to...no, I can't ask Undyne, she'd rip you apart to see what makes you tick…”

He shook his head and looked back up at you, annoyance crossing his features.

“WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?”

“i…” You shifted nervously, and he seemed to understand immediately.

“TORIEL'S SAKE, I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! OUR DYNAMIC ONLY WORKS WITH CONSENT. THOUGH…” Sans hummed, thinking about all the dust he'd seen in the bed this morning. The dynamic only works with consent, and it also only works if his brother uses his fucking safe words. He's supposed to tell him if he's going too far. “Relax. You're not any use to me all sensitive like this, so you'll stay inside. I won't hurt you.”

“...promise?”

The sound of his brother's voice quivering caught him off guard, and he stared blankly at you as the tears welled up again.

“because...whatever you did to his back...really hurts. and...i'm not sure if this is how it works, but it hurts more than physically. it hurts my heart.”

“Your what?”

You tapped your chest, above the sternum, and he hummed. You must mean his soul. He wondered if he would find yours in there, his brother's, or a weird mix of both. A quick surface CHECK was all that was needed to confirm what you were implying...and his soul went cold reading the quick flavor text.

_ *Even if it were him in here, he wouldn't fare much better. Easy EXP. _

Silence reigned for a long few moments as the implications hung in the air, and when he spoke again, he sounded hoarse.

“Come on, then. I'll heal those marks on your back.”

* * *

Papyrus woke slowly, comfortable, so comfortable...he hadn't slept this well in years, what a nice bed this girl--

Wait, this isn't a bed.

He blinked slowly, his usual sluggishness pervading his vision.

It was dark, and a little cold...but slowly, he recognized the strangely patterned carpet. He recognized the curtains that were drawn shut.

He recognized the small form his arms were wrapped around, the scent of the fabric his face was buried in as he rested it. It was Sans, head lolling to the side as he dozed against the armrest of the couch, seemingly perfectly comfortable with Papyrus draped across his lap.

He didn't want to break whatever spell was happening here, but damn his curiosity...

“...sans?”

Two dark sockets opened, blinked, and little magenta lights flickered on, and his brother looked down at him, his seemingly permanently annoyed face less sharp with sleep.

“So you're back. Go back to sleep, it's far too early for this and I've work in the morning.”

He didn't need to be told twice, the message waagstarkly clear--

\--enjoy this while it lasted. 

He laid his head back down and wondered what the girl up on the surface had done, and if it would ever happen again.

* * *

**The Scar**

* * *

There was never any explanation for why it happened, but you continued to switch with the skeleton once a month on the third saturday each month. You’ve no clue why, but it wasn’t terrible, you supposed. After half a dozen times, you were almost used to it.

You were starting to get used to being here, at least when Sans wasn’t home. You get the feeling he doesn’t like you very much, but you think he only locks you away on your visits because he’s concerned you’ll get his brother killed.

And then what would happen? You’d rather not think about it, honestly.

So you puttered about and cleaned all the things that you assumed Papyrus doesn’t on a normal day, seeing as his room is always a pig sty and Sans always seems to come home and clean everything. You want to help if you can, so you gathered all the dishes from Papyrus’ room and took them down, setting about cleaning and washing dishes so at least Sans would have a clean kitchen to work with. Maybe you’ll even make dinner!

You’re still a little awkward with Papyrus’ big hands, and when you start humming to yourself out of habit you’re stupidly surprised by his deep baritone. But, you decided, you liked how it sounds…so you experimented with it a bit, singing notes you know you can’t hit with your own voice.

You jumped when you heard the sound of Sans’ bag clunking against the chair behind you, and you squeaked and fell silent, afraid of being admonished for “MAKING MY BROTHER SEEM WEAK!”

…but it never came, so you glanced over your shoulder.

“IT’S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HEARD HIM SINGING,” Sans half-explained, not making eye contact. “…DON’T STOP, IF YOU DON’T WANT TO.”

You smiled and he turned even farther away from you, but you caught a hint of a blush and smile. You continued singing, just a little louder, as he took his armor off, and when he was done, he sat at the table, instead of going to shower.

He didn’t look back at you, but he didn’t have to.

You heard him humming along.

Perhaps there’s a chance for you to draw this tsundere from his shell yet.

* * *

It really hit you in this moment just how dangerous the Underground was. Everything had seemed so relatively safe, if hostile, until this happened.

You’d thought you could explore just a tiny bit.

You’d thought it was harmless to explore the snow, maybe poke around in a shop. After all, you could bolt back to the house fairly quickly now that you were getting used to Papyrus’ size and stature.

You’d thought wrong, and found yourself in a tussle you had no idea how to even reciprocate, let alone win. You knew Papyrus had decent HP, so you weren’t all that worried about taking a hit or two on your escape, but your logic went right out the window when the monster had pulled a knife--and suddenly you were ten years old, cowering as your mother stalked the house, shouting and breaking things and brandishing a kitchen knife.

“LET MY BROTHER GO, TAKE ME INSTEAD.” Sans stood his ground, glaring at the monster as he held a knife to your neck. They chuckled, and scraped the blade uncomfortably across the bone.

“Y’think it’s jus’ gonna be that easy, pipsqueak? Orders are orders, and you don’t disobey those without consequences.”

“ORDERS FROM WHO?” Sans hissed. “I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE GUARD! ANY CONSEQUENCE YOU FACE WILL BE AT MY HAND, SO PLEASE–DECIDE WHETHER YOU WANT A BEATING OR DEATH. I’LL WAIT.”

The monster’s smile faltered as Sans stepped closer, moving his bandana and jacket to reveal his royal guard insignia and captain’s armband. The monster seemed to stutter as he looked at Sans, and then you, trembling in spite of yourself.

“SO I REPEAT. TAKE ME TO WHOEVER GAVE YOU THESE ORDERS INSTEAD, OR GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN’T DUST YOU RIGHT NOW.”

You couldn’t help but think that a knife to your neck was a pretty good reason, but Sans must be scarier than you thought because the monster dropped you and his weapon…and bolted.

“Tch. A wise choice,” Sans muttered, before turning back to you with a fury in his sockets. You flinched and shrunk into Papyrus’ baggy shirt.

“i’m sorry, sa–”

“SHUT UP, MUTT!” Sans growled, stomping his foot. He stalked over to you and grabbed you by the face, and the others passing by the alley rushed and looked away. “Do you understand what you have done? Everyone knows on this day a month my brother is on strict orders not to leave the fucking house. Everyone! And now you’ve disobeyed me, for fuck’s sake. Do you know what I have to do to you?”

“take…take me home?” You asked meekly. You watched the anger melt from Sans’ face into a sort of sorrow, and dread filled your chest.

“No, darling. I have to…” Sans sighed and moved his hand from your face to your shirt, a bone materializing in his free hand. You noticed a faint glint of blue. “Please don’t stop moving. I’m not great at blue magic but it’s the only way I can think of not to hurt you. Make a show of it, alright?”

* * *

You huddled on the couch, the shaking still rattling your bones as you tried to keep from sobbing outright.

Logically, you knew that it was for the best. You had agreed to help him maintain appearances if you needed, to prevent anyone from finding out about the switch. He’d even told you not to stop moving, he’d given you a way for it not to hurt. He’d done everything he could from the perspective of the dynamic he’d described to you, and the only reason you were injured was your own panic and ill attention.

“Would you like some tea?”

You visibly blanched, and Sans had the decency to look guilty. He carefully placed the tray he was carrying on the table, and it was filled with fresh cookies and hot tea--stuff you know is fairly pricey, from the brief glance into the shops you’d gotten today.

“I’m sorry you’ve been dragged into this.” He said with a sigh, crossing his arms. “It is not my intention to punish you for things you’ve no control over, such as your own naivete on how things work down here. If there was another way, I would take it.”

“could try using your words, you fuckin’ psychopath,” you grumbled, and immediately stiffened as he looked up at you. You put your hands up defensively, making yourself small. “i’m sorry! i didn’t mean it!”

He seemed conflicted, and then annoyance crossed his face. Then, he seemed to rethink  _ that. _

“...I'll leave you be, then.”

He turned, and then paused, seeming to battle within himself, and then he slowly turned back to you again, and you shuddered as he gently slid his hands over your shoulders, pulling you in for an awkward half-hug. He leaned his skull down to rest on yours as you slowly let yourself relax, thinking of Zack and what Sans might have had to suffer, and before you knew it, you felt tears as a sob shook Sans’ body against you.

You understood very little about Papyrus’ powers, but you knew the wave of confused emotions flowing through you were Sans’, sadness and anger overtaking fear and resentment. You get the impression that being down here in this world and surviving is a much harder task than it seemed. He only let out the one sob, and when he let go, he caught your chin with one hand and turned your face harshly, but with intent, to look at the wound you’d received on your cheek, and the foreign feeling of his healing magic tingled against the bone, sending relief through your body.

His face was like stone, but his eyelights told a story you never would have seen if you hadn’t been searching for it.

“it’s exhausting, isn’t it?”

Sans didn’t respond, biting back the urge to speak. It was exhausting, pretending not to care. It was so well-practiced that he wouldn’t be surprised if his brother actually thought he didn’t. Something about how soft and gentle you were was enough to confuse him, to get him to lower his walls a little bit.

“i have a brother, too,” you continued, unphased by his silence. “he’s a lot younger than you, only nine years old...but he’s everything to me, and i know that i would give up every comfort i have if it meant he’d be safe.”

“...I’ll check on you in an hour to be sure that's healing. Don't leave the fucking house this time.”

He slammed the door behind him when he stalked out, but you smiled just a little bit.

You think you're growing on him.


End file.
